Generation XI
by anonymousgirl028
Summary: The next Generation for the Vongola. A sequel to my one-shot "Weakness". CHAPTER 18: "GINO CAVALLONE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU ARE SOOO DEAD!"
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Like I promised. Here's the sequel regarding "Weakness".

**[GENERATION XI: Vongola]**

.

.

_The Eleventh Generation of the Vongola_

_._

_._

Hibari Kumiko was new in Namimori Middle School. Almost all her life she had been living in Kokuyo with her mother. Her former school wasn't _that _bad but due to reasons, her mother won't tell, she had to transfer to Namimori Middle School. She hated that school, because she knew her father had studied there.

_"Dad left this place a mess" _Kumiko thought with a frown as she scanned the delinquents that lingered by the school. _"I guess there's no choice then_" she sighed and stepped into the school grounds.

Everyone stopped in their tracks to look at the new girl. Her dark violet locks of hair danced with the wind while her teal eyes glared at the students. She saw the lust those delinquent of boys had in their eyes. She saw how the small population of girls whimpered. She felt annoyed, seeing that _everyone _in this school was weak.

"Do 'ya want to come with us after school, _little girl?" _a boy drawled, draping his arm on her shoulder. Kumiko wrinkled her nose in disgust.

In a twinkle of an eye, the boy was sent flying a few feet away from her. Everyone gawked as they saw a pair of Nunchakus on the hands of the dark haired girl. Only one word escaped her soft lips: _"Die"_

"…You are Kumiko, correct?" a man wearing a business suit suddenly appeared. Everyone's eyes widened recognising their school principal. Kumiko had merely frowned and nodded in response. She felt like she knew this man. "I was right" the man said with a soft smile "It's been a while, hasn't it? Kyou-san told me you were to attend Namimori… but I didn't expect you to be here today" he admitted.

Kumiko narrowed her eyes at the man "Indeed it has been a while, Kusakabe-san" she said with a short bow. "I can see that the students here are not well disciplined" she stated, rather coldly. "Allow me to change that…"

A shiver ran down everyone's spine. They all felt the foreboding pain that this girl was going to inflict.

Kusakabe Tetsuya sighed noticing the similarities between daughter and father. Of course, he won't point them out to the little girl. He knew that she despised her father. He knew that the events from eight years before continued to haunt her. She looked strong on the outside, but truthfully she was easy to break on the inside.

Sealing her emotions was the only way, Kumiko had thought, that would make her strong. She didn't want those emotions to get on her way. She didn't want to show weakness.

"…Then, I shall assign you as the head of the disciplinary committee" Kusakabe said with a gentle smile. Murmurs erupted. "Do you accept this role?"

Kumiko sighed. She didn't want to be like her father. "Fine" she said "But once this school is changed, Kusakabe-san, I shall resign my post" she had that business tone in her voice "I'm disappointed that this school is still full of delinquents like that of _that man_'s time"

Kusakabe frowned. He knew that she hated her father, but to this extent…?

He had heard stories, since he wasn't there when _that event _happened. Was it really _that _bad?

.

.

[Location: Vongola Mansion in Italy]

"Even though you pose as the boss, I do not accept your decision" Hibari Kyouya stated, glaring at the Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"It is not for you to choose, Hibari-san" the Vongola boss, tightened his grip on the arm chair. "Ever since you accepted the role as my cloud guardian"

"…My daughter will not accept" he stated.

"Like you did before?" Tsuna raised an eyebrow, as he glared at his Cloud Guardian.

"Kfufu, do you want me to go instead. Tsunayoshi?" the Mist Guardian asked with a smirk on his face as he stepped out of the shadows. "I would really like to see _my_ kawaii Chrome and _my_ kawaii Kumiko" Kyouya glared at him. "Kumiko-chan likes me better than you, no?" Rokudo Mukuro continued annoying the Cloud Guardian.

"I'll bite you to death, herbivore"

"Kfufu~" the other man laughed as he took out his trident.

_BOOM!_

Three pairs of eyes widened, ever so slightly. Sawada Tsunayoshi stood up, with his X-Gloves on his hands. "It has begun" he said in a dark tone as his orange dying will flame emerged on his forehead.

.

.

_"T-this is…!" amber eyes widened in shock as he stared at the Vongola Sky Ring on his hands, his father gave it to him. "I thought that…!" he was too dumbstruck. _

_"I'm sorry" the Vongola Decimo said, not looking at his son's gaze. "…The dark times are approaching and I want you to be safe"_

_"I don't want to accept this!" the younger one cried "…I knew this would happen sooner or later but… I'm only fifteen, Dad!" he cried, emphasizing his current age. _

_"We've talked about this Kiyohiko. All that is left are your guardians…"_

_"They're not my guardians! They're my friends!" _

"Vongola's Eleventh Boss, huh?" a boy with short spiky hair, was resting on the grass. He raised his right hand, and stared at the Vongola ring on his finger. He sighed, letting his hand fall limply on his side. He knew this was going to happen sooner or later, but why now? Why the hell did it have to be now?

A loud explosion tore the silence. The amber eyed boy sat up straight and snapped his head towards the direction of the mansion. He saw smoke coming from his home. He could hear a few screams and a few gunshots. He cursed under his breath before running towards his home. _"Mom! Dad!" _he wanted to cry.

A gun shot missed him by an inch. He froze and took a step back, thus stopping in his tracks. "Who's there?" he demanded, there was a slight quiver that could be detected in his voice.

"Brat" a man with scar marks on his face spat, glaring at the young boy "Orders from the _Tenth_" the man grinded his teeth as he said the word 'Tenth'. "You are going to Japan"

"WHAT?!" he cried out loud. He was about to protest, but something hit him at the back of his head and he succumbed to unconsciousness.

"Eleventh!"

.

.

**Author's Note: **Well, that's it for the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry for not being able to update for a while. Internet was out for three days due to the heavy rain fall. Thank god, the flood in our area only reached about below the knee. Please, lend a prayer for those who have been victimized by the floods in the Philippines. Thank you very much.

**BIRTHDAY GREETINGS: **Happy birthday Gia! Hopefully, you'll have a great day today 

**Loathe it? Love it? Hate it? Like it? What do YOU think? Should I be killed by Hibari Kyouya's tonfas, or shall I face the hellish training of Reborn? Click the "Review" button now and be the first to murder the author—I mean, comment on the fic. **

**REVIEWS ARE WELL NEEDED IN ORDER TO CONTINUE THIS FIC**

_(I need at least five reviews per chapter)_


	2. Chapter 2

**[GENERATION XI: Vongola]**

.

.

_The Eleventh Generation of the Vongola_

.

.

"Kumiko-chan!" a cheery boy with spiky black hair- that was tied in a small pony tail- and brown orbs called out. He was waving profusely at the disciplinary prefect, who ignored him. "Maa…" the boy placed a hand on Kumiko's shoulders. "It isn't nice when you ignore your _senpai _like that"

"…What business do you have Yamamoto-_senpai_?" Kumiko sighed, thinking twice on whether she would kill her senpai or not. "I am currently busy, patrolling the school" she stated.

The young Yamamoto blinked twice before grinning at her. "The big game is tomorrow!" he stated "If we manage to beat Kokuyo Middle School, we might get a chance to compete in the Nationals!" stars could be seen through his eyes along with that unyielding determination in his tone. "I want Kumiko-chan to watch!"

"No" the young prefect said, bluntly.

"Aw… c'mon, Kumiko-chan… _Please…" _the boy begged, holding onto her hands making a vein pop on the prefect's forehead and a very small blush appear on her cheeks.

"No, means 'no' senpai!" she was slowly losing her cool.

"We haven't seen each other for five years, Kumiko-chan. At least, make up for it…" the older boy said, now placing a hand on her hair like that of an older brother.

"Tch. Fine, as long as you'd shut up" the younger one looked away. She could never hurt an old friend.

"Thanks!" the spiky haired boy grinned at her, before taking off.

"…_Tsu-nii…_" she muttered under her breath.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oi, Tsubasa…" a spectacled boy with brown hair called. "D-did you just talk to Iinchou-san, like you two were close friends?"

"Yeah, why?" the spiky haired boy blinked twice in confusion, sensing his classmates' fear. "Kumiko-chan is a nice girl" he grinned at them. Everyone gawked at his statement. They stared at their kendo star in disbelief.

After a week, since Kumiko came, the school was peaceful. But her notorious ways of disciplining her fellow schoolmates made everyone become scared of her. Of course, Kumiko didn't care one bit about her reputation. As long as everyone feared someone like her and none would go near her. Everything was fine.

_'…but she was a lot more cheerful back then' _he thought with a slight frown _'I wonder what happened that night…' _

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Japan…" the boy muttered, lowering his sun glasses in order to look at the country clearly. "So this is where Dad trained as a kid" he added with a sigh. "How am I suppose to survive if I have no place to stay?!" he asked, twitching as he realized that everyone stared at him because of his outburst. He coughed politely before he let his mind wander.

"Sawada Kiyohiko…" a familiar voice called.

Kiyohiko's eyes widened as he turned around and pointed at the man wearing a black suit. "You…!" he cried.

"Shut your mouth, or I'll bite you to death" the man glared at the young boy, who nearly whimpered at his gaze. Hibari Kyouya sighed as he walked towards a black car. "Follow me, herbivore" he said.

Kiyohiko blinked twice, he swore he heard a tone of rage at the older man's voice. He frowned, knowing why. _'It's because of Dad again…' _he thought before following the man he knew as Hibari Kyouya. They ended up in an old sushi shop in Namimori.

Hibari Kyouya opened the door even though there was a sign stating that the store was closed. Kiyohiko gawked at the man's rudeness.

"Excuse me sir, but the shop is currently closed" a young boy yawned lazily, with a shinai leaning on his shoulder. (**A/N: **A shinai is basically the 'sword' in kendo. It is made up of four bamboo slits which are held together by leather fittings… and I think you get the idea)

"I need to talk to Yamamoto Takeshi" Hibari Kyouya said.

"Well, alright then" the spiky haired boy said before calling his father "Dad! There's a scary guy looking for you!" he cried out.

"Hibari?" the older Yamamoto came out from the kitchen. He chuckled at the sight of his old senpai. "It's been a while, Hibari" he said "So, what brings you here?" he asked.

Hibari Kyouya sighed, before pulling the younger Sawada in front of the older Yamamoto. "Keep him"

"Wha--? You can't just pull out a child and ask me to keep him like a pet, Hibari" the sword emperor said.

"He's not just any child" Kyouya said, letting go of the brunette "He's Sawada Tsunayoshi's"

The swordsman's eyes narrowed, he turned serious all of a sudden. "It's an emergency, then?"

"He only wants you to protect him. I was asked to discuss the matter over here" Hibari said.

"I see…"

"Dad?" the younger Yamamoto asked, utterly confused at the conversation.

"Why don't you show Kiyohiko around the town, Tsubasa" Takeshi grinned before pushing the two out of the shop. "Oh, and don't forget to bring this to Kumiko-chan" he added, handing his son a bento. Hibari Kyouya stiffened as he heard the name of his daughter.

"S-sure…"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"So you're from Italy?" the swordsman tapped his wooden stick on his shoulder. "It must be fun there" he said with a small chuckle. "My dad said I was born in Italy, but after I was born we moved to Japan"

"I-I see…" Kiyohiko stuttered, he wasn't used to talking familiarly with strangers.

"Ah, we're here" Tsubasa said turning to face an ordinary Japanese styled house. There was a small golden plate on the gate which had the word: 'Hibari' written in Kanji. Kiyohiko's eyes widened as he recognised the name. "Kumiko-chan!" he called, pressing the doorbell numerous times to get the attention of the girl.

"What do you want _Tsu-nii?!" _a girl with dishevelled dark violet hair emerged from the house. Her clothes were in disarray and it seemed like she had just woke up from her slumber.

Tsubasa blinked twice before grinning "You called me 'Tsu-nii' again!" he pointed out.

Kumiko looked away "What do you want, senpai?" she asked, fixing herself a bit.

"Dad wanted me to give you this!" Tsubasa said, placing the bento on the younger girl's hands. "We're worried that you haven't eaten much"

"You didn't have to…" Kumiko muttered. She just hated owing someone.

"Maa, that's what family do right?" Tsubasa said, before ruffling the young lass' hair a bit more. "Mind if we come in?" he asked.

"Yes" Kumiko said, on the verge of slamming the door, only to get flicked on the forehead by her 'big brother'. "What did you do _that _for?!" she demanded.

"That's not a nice way to treat a guest, Kumiko-chan" Tsubasa said while wagging his finger in front of her. "Now, what will you say if you've done something rude?" he asked.

"Go to hell…" Tsubasa flicked his finger on her forehead once more. Kumiko sighed "I'm sorry…" she said in a very low tone.

"What? We can't hear you…"

"I said I'm sorry!" she cried, now annoyed. "I'm not a little girl anymore, senpai!"

"That's better" he patted her on the head.

Kiyohiko smiled at the scene, it seemed like they were brother and sister. Sometimes, he wished he had an elder brother: someone who would take care of him and comfort him and someone who would become a better Vongola boss than him.

"Kyo-kun? Are you coming inside, or not?" Tsubasa asked.

"I don't allow herbivores to gather in my house" Kumiko said, her cool composure was back.

"Maa… Kyo-kun isn't a herbivore" the kendo freak said with a chuckle, taking things literally. "He eats a balanced diet… I think"

"I was talking about the food chain" she stated.

"Food chain?" Tsubasa blinked twice, placing a finger on his chin "Did I say something wrong?" he asked, still thinking about the food pyramid. (-_-)

"Senpai, are you really _that _stupid?" Kumiko resisted the urge to ask.

"Ne, is auntie home?" Tsubasa asked taking off his shoes, along with Kiyohiko.

"No" Kumiko said, placing the bento on the nearby counter. "She left with Ken-jiisan and Chikusa-jiisan, she says she'll be out for a month or so. She said something about her job"

"What's her job?" Kiyohiko asked without thinking. Of course, he already knew that, but there was no harm in making sure right?

"How should I know?" Kumiko asked, coldly as she crossed her arms. "I never pry into another person's business"

Kiyohiko twitched under her glare. He felt like she wasn't a threat to him, albeit cold and uncaring. He felt like this girl could be trusted.

"Ne, where's Mukurou?" Tsubasa asked, looking around. Kiyohiko's ears perked out, he wondered how the elder boy knew of his father's Mist Guardian. Just in time, a white owl flew towards Kumiko and landed on her shoulder before glaring at the two boys in front of his mistress. Tsubasa chuckled reaching out to pet the bird, only to get pecked by it. "Ow- Mukurou is still overprotective of you"

Kiyohiko sighed in relief _'So it's only an owl' _he thought.

"I'm going back to my room" Kumiko announced, as she stopped mid-way on the stairs. "Try not to cause a mess" she said, stifling a small yawn. Mukurou on the other hand, flew back to his cage. Still glaring at the two boys who were inside his 'mistress'' home

"Hai!" Tsubasa replied with a mock salute.

"Is she always like that?" Kiyohiko asked, curiously.

"W-well…" the older boy scratched his cheek in thought. "She wasn't always like this… I mean, not before" Tsubasa sighed, sitting on the nearby couch. "I've been with Kumiko-chan for almost all her life, I treated her like a little sister" a small yet dry smile was seen on the older one's lips. "Believe me or not, Kumiko-chan is a sweet girl. Although she might appear cold, I know she is still the same Kumiko-chan from back then"

"What happened to her then?" Kiyohiko asked, sitting down as well.

Tsubasa was silent for a while he, too, didn't know what happened. "…Truth be told, I don't know either" he said, with his expression turning grim. "All I know is that _something, _happened eight years ago…" he sighed before explaining "Kumiko and her parents were on a trip to Italy that day, ya' see, and Dad and I were stuck here in Japan… So I don't really have any idea on what happened"

Those words struck the Vongola Eleventh, like lightning. _'Eight Years Ago?' _he repeated in his head: _The Day of Fate, eight years ago. _He wouldn't- No, he _couldn't _forget it no matter how hard he tried.

Kiyohiko clenched his fists until they turned white. It was the Vongola's fault again, he thought. He, of course, knew that the underground world was dark and cruel. He wanted to change that. But for that to happen he must accept the role as the Eleventh Boss. For that, he must inherit the sins of his past ancestors.

_But he cannot change the world alone_ (i)

~*~*~*~*~*~

_"I don't care! I'm going after the Eleventh!" _

_"Oi, detain yourself. Don't let your emotions get into your way" the fedora wearing baby said, kicking the teen on the back of his head._

_"But… Reborn-san! I need to protect the Eleventh—"_

_"It leaves me no choice then" he pointed his gun on the teen. "Say 'good night' Gokudera Hana" _

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Foot notes: **

**i. **That was inspired by "Death Note: L Change the World" XD

**Author's Note: **I've decided not to speak of Kumiko's past in this chapter, I'll try not to rush the story. Anyway, a new character has been introduced: Yamamoto Tsubasa (it seems like Kumiko has a soft spot for him, but more of a big brother figure) . In the next chapter, another new character will be introduced which will be: Gokudera Hana. If you have any suggested pairings, please don't hesitate to tell me. I'm still including Reborn by the way! XD XD XD XD XD

Another note, I decided to update before _Pepeng_ (Parma), strikes the Philippines. Who knows if there'll be a huge blackout/ internet loss just like last time with _Ondoy_ (forgot what the storm's international name was btw). I suffered enough Internet withdrawal, thank you very much. That's it for now, Ciao. (Hope you guys can pray for every Filipino's safety)

**Loathe it? Love it? Hate it? Like it? What do YOU think? Should I be killed by Hibari Kyouya's tonfas, or shall I face the hellish training of Reborn? Click the "Review" button now and be the first to murder the author—I mean, comment on the fic. **

**REVIEWS ARE WELL NEEDED IN ORDER TO CONTINUE THIS FIC**

_(I need at least five reviews per chapter)_


	3. Chapter 3

**[GENERATION XI: Vongola]**

.

.

_The Eleventh Generation of the Vongola_

.

.

"Good morning everyone, today we have a new student from Italy!" the teacher announced. "Although he came from Italy, he is originally Japanese so I assume there won't be problems in communicating with him" the teacher signalled for the young boy to come in and introduce himself.

"I am Sawada Kiyohiko, nice to meet you"

The teacher blinked twice as he heard the name "Sawada?" he muttered under his breath "So _you're _Dame-Tsuna's son?" he asked in disbelief. Kiyohiko twitched in annoyance. No one would dare call his father 'No Good' unless they had a death wish. "If I recall… he went to Italy to manage a business…?"

Kiyohiko blinked twice. _'So this man doesn't know…' _he sighed in relief. "Y-yeah" he went with the flow as his teacher continued to tell stories of his, apparently, 'No Good' father. He respected his father- yes. But he hated him, a bit, too, because of the underground world where they 'belonged'. Let's just say it was a complicated relationship.

After the teacher wasted thirty precious minutes of Science period, babbling about the well-known 'Dame- Tsuna' of his time. Kiyohiko coughed politely, to get the teacher's attention after feeling _very _annoyed. He was annoyed to the extent that he wanted to strangle the teacher, but since that would make him _extremely _out of character, he decided to do nothing.

"S-sorry about that" the teacher said with his face red as a tomato from embarrassment. "Anyway, Sawada can sit right next to Yamamoto over there"

"Eh?! Kyo-kun?" Yamamoto Tsubasa said, noticing the brunette just now. The whole class sweat dropped at their star player. Where was he during those past thirty minutes, the teacher had wasted? Tsubasa chuckled "I _seriously _didn't notice you there!" Kiyohiko nearly fell at the statement.

"Well, since we've wasted thirty minutes. I'm just going to give you an assignment" the whole class glared at the teacher.

Kiyohiko inwardly groaned. Homework for his first day of class, oh joy…

Lunch break came over as quick as when the day started. Yamamoto Tsubasa, apologized at Kiyohiko for not being able to eat lunch with him. The tournament was later in the afternoon and he had to warm up. Those Kokuyo Middle School _kendoka_ (i)were not to be underestimated.

Although many people would offer Kiyohiko to join them for lunch, the young lad politely declined. For some reason, he didn't want to associate himself with others. And that reason was because he was part of the underground world. Who knows what people would think if they found out? Besides, he wasn't going to let anyone innocent join the so-called "family".

So the young Sawada spent his quiet, peaceful lunch on the school rooftop. He enjoyed the peacefulness of the country. The atmosphere was much more different than that of Italy, he thought. His thoughts were broken, though, when he heard a fight arousing.

"Hee… Who'll listen to a little girl like you?" due to curiosity, the young Sawada followed the voices. He blinked twice when he saw three brutes surrounding a lone girl.

"Smoking is not allowed in the school campus" Kiyohiko froze as he heard that voice. He recognised that small yet cold voice. It was his father's Cloud Guardian's daughter.

"Che. We'll smoke when and wherever we want to" the brute with deeply tanned skin and golden blonde hair said, fishing out a cigarette.

"You leave me no choice then" Kumiko said, taking out her weapon. "Die" she muttered, before hitting the guy, with her Nunchakus, squarely on the face. "How pathetic" she said, kicking the other two in the gut just when they were about to attack.

_'Whoa. I didn't think Kumiko-san was this strong' _Kiyohiko gulped.

"A perfect addition to the family, don't you think?" a small voice said.

"Uh, yeah…" Kiyohiko had to agree that they needed someone strong in the Vongola. His eyes widened before gawking "Reborn! What are you doing here?!" he asked.

"Hm… I didn't think my secret hideouts would still be intact" the young hit man said, as he appeared from the bark of the tree. He wore an unusual 'camouflage' outfit consisting of a brown suit and dark green leaves on his spiky hair. "Ciaossu" he greeted. "It's been a while Dame-Kyo"

"And you haven't changed one bit, Reborn" Kiyohiko pointed out, bitterly. "Why are you here anyway?" he asked.

"Gokudera Hana, sneaked out of Italy" Reborn pointed out "…and punishments are in order"

"What did you do?!" Kiyohiko asked, now panicking as he thought of the possible things that the young hit man could do.

"Saa…" the most trusted hit man said with a mysterious smirk on his lips.

"Y-you didn't kill her, did you?" the brunette stuttered, making sure that his tutor did nothing of that sort.

"I can't kill her, Dame-Kyo, even if I would want to kill her" Reborn said "Unless she would betray the Vongola family, that is. But knowing her she would die first before betraying us. Hmph. Just like her father"

The amber eyed boy sighed in relief.

"Sawada Kiyohiko" he froze and twitched as he heard his name mentioned.

"H-hai!"

"You're almost late for senpai's match" Kumiko pointed out, with a cold voice. "If you're going to stand there and cut class, then I'll kill you"

"Y-yes, ma'am" Kiyohiko dashed madly towards the gymnasium.

Reborn, who was still hidden, smirked. She was just like her father, but at the same time she was different from him. Unlike Kyouya, this girl had no look of bloodlust in her eyes.

Well, things were going to be a lot more interesting, ne?

.

.

Yamamoto Tsubasa, took a deep breath. He was now dressed for the competition. His armour and clothing components were complete. His amber eyes scanned the entire gymnasium, there were a lot of people watching. _A lot. _He gulped before taking off his, _Men. _(ii)

He felt nervous for some reason. Well, he wasn't like this before, so why now? He closed his eyes for a while, as if meditating. But a slap from his back, placed him back to reality. His schoolmates were there cheering for him. He gave a wry smile.

Kiyohiko frowned, sensing discomfort from Yamamoto. I mean, who wouldn't feel pressured? If they win this they'll immediately be qualified for the Nationals. And Yamamoto Tsubasa was their star player, he wasn't the type who would lose easily. Everyone _sure _that he was going to win.

On a small corner of the gymnasium, hidden by shadows, the prefect of the disciplinary committee watched. Half of the gym had the students of Kokuyo watching, while the other half had the students of Namimori cheering loudly. She visibly twitched. Kumiko just hated noise. It gave her a huge headache. People were just too noisy, for her liking, more of a reason as to why she avoided crowds.

"Mukurou" she called out to her owl friend "Patrol over the whole school, for me" she ordered.

The white owl nodded, understanding his mistress' words completely. With a curt bow, the white owl ascended from his mistress' shoulder. The tournament was starting and Kumiko's hand was twitching. Only one thought crossed her mind as he watched the students of Namimori get beaten: _'These people do not deserve to live…' _

She was disgusted. These students, who were apparently part of the Kendo team, didn't even give their all. They were relying on Tsubasa, for goodness' sake!

It was Tsubasa's turn, and even Kumiko knew he couldn't win this. She knew the guy Tsubasa was going to fight. It was one of the best kendokas in Kokuyo (iii).

"Let's have a fun match, okay?" Tsubasa's opponent said.

"Y-yeah, sure" were the only words Tsubasa could say. After making sure that their armour and equipment were in place. The two were positioned face to face, ready for the sparring competition. Kumiko closed her eyes and turned away as she heard the battle cries from the two. (iv)

There were gasps from the side of Namimori and cheers from the side of Kokuyo. Everyone was now blaming Yamamoto for their loss. Kiyohiko's blood was boiling. Just when he was about to stand up for his friend, Kumiko had beat him to it.

_"To mold the mind and body, to cultivate a vigorous spirit, and through correct and rigid training, to strive for improvement for the art of Kendo, to hold in esteem human courtesy and honor, to associate with others with sincerity and to forever pursue the cultivation of oneself. Thus will one be able: to love ones' country and society, to contribute to the development of culture and to promote peace and prosperity among people" _she recited, stepping onto the light. "That is the _**purpose **_of kendo, right?"

There were nods of agreement, from the members of the club. The students in the side of Kokuyo, had their eyes wide in shock. Who knew that their former classmate _and _former student council president was attending Namimori?

"That's _the _Hibari – Dokuro Kumiko, right?" one girl whispered to the other.

"Yeah. I thought she left the country or something" another said. "I mean, I didn't know she was the type to transfer to a rival school…"

"Did any of _you _do your best in the competition?" she asked with a cold voice, facing the side of Namimori. "Or did you just rely on senpai, the whole time?" it was the truth though, so no one could say 'no'. "As I thought so" she snorted. "I do not like weak people who cower under the shadows of another. It would have been better if you all did your best."

"Kumiko-chan…" Yamamoto Tsubasa muttered with a small smile on his lips. _'Thank You'_

"Hibari- Dokuro Kumiko, what are _you_ doing in _Namimori?" _all eyes were now on Kokuyo's star kendoka, he took off his _Men_ revealing a pair of big blue eyes and layered shoulder length violet hair.

"I study here" was Kumiko's blunt reply. She didn't really want to show herself to the members of Kokuyo Middle School, nor did she want to speak to them. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some patrolling duty" she excused herself from the group.

"O-oi, Igarashi… Don't tell me you still like _Kaichou_ (v)" one of the boys from Kokuyo's side whispered, which was only audible to the Kokuyo students and Tsubasa.

'Igarashi' smiled wryly. Tsubasa narrowed his eyes.

On top of the school rooftop, overseeing the gymnasium, there was a baby wearing a black suit with a matching fedora hat. A small lizard was snoozing on top of him, yet he paid no heed. The baby was watching the entire game with his binoculars. His vision focused from Tsubasa to 'Igarashi'. "He could be of use in the near future, I guess Tsubasa still needs to train some more"

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Foot notes:**

**i.. **Kendoka literally means 'one who practices kendo'. The practitioners of kendo can also be called _'kenshi' _which means 'swordsman')

**ii.. **_Men _is the protective helmet that is worn by kendoka

**iii.. **She's from Kokuyo originally, if you forgot

**iv… **I've read from Wikipedia that kendoka use a shout or a _kiai _to express their fighting spirit upon striking.

**v.. **Kaichou means "president" or "chairman"

**Author's Note: **I thought I would make Hana's cameo appearance here, but sadly I didn't. She would probably appear on the next chapter. :D XD Anyway, I'm not sure if I'm going to make 'Igarashi' appear more in the story. And, I'll be updating once I receive reviews! So thank you for those following this fic! And I hope I didn't disappoint you. Their training should appear by the fifth or sixth chapter, I guess.

School is back on track (after a week of undesired vacation) and I'll be busy from now on, but I do promise updating once in a while! I'm going to be busy for the week since I have to make our documentary project (-_-), book report, and all the stuff we've been dumped with ever since we came back from school. Hopefully, there are no more typhoons to ruin the whole school year schedule.

**Review Replies:**

**KusajishiFuktaicho: **Sorry about that, and thanks for the correction! Gokudera Hana is, in fact, a girl. Sorry for making readers confused. I first thought of making Hana a boy, but then after further consideration I decided to make 'he' a 'she'. I'm really sorry for forgetting to edit that. (-_-) I'm really sorry for not involving Hana at this chapter!

. BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME .

(My birthday was yesterday and I am now fourteen! XD)

Free cookies for everyone!

**theRedKing: **I wanted to do that too (-_-) but sadly when I wrote the next chapters, they seemed more like the tenth generation, I'm currently making some adjustments as of now, starting with Gokudera Hana.

**POLL FOR THE REVIEWERS: **_If you were to choose between two invitations which one will you pick? The first being an invitation to attend Namimori Middle School and the other is an invitation to attend a Mafia Academy in Italy. _

**Thank you to: **KusajishiFukutaico, the Red King, Woopa, , Pettupottu, ZiaLiaLis, and Kirameki Kiseki **for reviewing on my fanfic **

**Loathe it? Love it? Hate it? Like it? What do YOU think? Should I be killed by Hibari Kyouya's tonfas, or shall I face the hellish training of Reborn? Click the "Review" button now and be the first to murder the author—I mean, comment on the fic. **

**REVIEWS ARE WELL NEEDED IN ORDER TO CONTINUE THIS FIC**

_(I need at least five reviews per chapter)_


	4. Chapter 4

**[GENERATION XI: Vongola]**

.

.

_The Eleventh Generation of the Vongola_

.

.

"Get me the hell out of here!" cried one extremely annoyed girl, as she banged her fists on the door. Seriously, being in a room all alone made her lose her cool, the girl took a deep breath and took one step backwards. "So you don't want to let Hana out, Mister Door?" an evil glint could be seen through her emerald eyes. Within seconds, she had managed to cut the door into dozens of pieces –using her kunais. "Ha! They don't call me: _Dancing Blade Hana _for nothing!" she cried, triumphantly, pointing at the broken shards of the poor door.

The emerald eyed girl looked around the hallways. She blinked twice, wondering how she got into a random school when she remembered losing consciousness inside the airport. Hana ruffled her neat layered hair, in a very un-lady like fashion due to her frustration.

"Mataku, that Reborn-san" she muttered under her breath. "I can't believe Mom still thinks he's an innocent boy"

"Hana-san?!" a familiar voice made her ears perk up.

"Eleventh!" she cried in relief, running towards the young boy. "Hana is sorry because she couldn't protect the Eleventh from the scar faced bast—" before she could continue, she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head, making her fall face first on the cold floor.

"So you managed to get out of the janitor's closet, Hana" Reborn said, with a smirk, before jumping off, of the girl's head.

"You never really change, Reborn-san" she said, sitting up straight and grinning.

"The door was unlocked though" Reborn pointed out, looking at the mess the young girl had caused.

"Hahi? It was?" Kiyohiko face-palmed at this, for a genius, Hana didn't really use her brain when she's in "panic mode". "Never mind, at least no one saw what happened" she said.

"What's this? Someone destroyed the janitor's closet door?" shivers ran down Kiyohiko's spine as he heard the voice of the well-known disciplinary prefect. Reborn was very much amused at the two youngster's reaction. Kiyohiko's jaw reached the floor, while Hana looked both confused _and _worried.

_'I guess she has both traits from her father and mother' _Reborn thought as he took shelter in one of his 'not-so-secret' hideouts. What he said (or rather thought) was true though.

"Trespassing _and _Destroying school property" a dark shadow emerged "…is against the rules of Namimori, therefore the two of you are about to experience _hell_…"

"Hahi?" Hana looked extremely confused.

"W-we'll pay for the door K-kumiko-san" Kiyohiko stuttered under his kouhai's glare. (**A/N: **Did you know that Kumiko is actually in her first year in Namimori? Well, if you didn't, you do now XD)

"Very well then, that would be 1,000 yen" (**A/N: **I don't really know Japanese currency's, so please do forgive me. And I don't really know how much a door costs -_-)

"Hai…" Kiyohiko sighed, fishing out his wallet. _'Well, there goes my allowance' _he thought, inwardly weeping. Kumiko took the money from her senpai's hands, before heading towards the principal's office to do a bit of explaining.

"I'm _very, very, very, very, very, very, _sorry Eleventh" Hana apologised, bowing over and over and over and—well, you get my point. "I'll do whatever I can to pay you back!" she promised.

"Where will you be staying, Hana-san?" Kiyohiko asked, trying to change the subject.

"She'll be staying with Kumiko, of course" Reborn popped up out of the nearby fire extinguisher.

"NANI?!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kumiko knocked on the door before entering. "Pardon my intrusion" she said, entering the room. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the man she detested the most, sitting on the principal's chair. With her hands clenched on the sides, she bowed ever-so slightly. "_Dad_" she managed to say, even though her throat was dry.

"Kumiko" the man nodded.

"Until when are you going to stay here?" she asked, almost forgetting about the reason why she was here in the first place.

"My flight leaves tonight" Kyouya said, standing up. "There will be a guest in the house, feel free to bite her to death when she annoys you" he said, as his last parting words.

"Kyou-san…" Kusakabe muttered under his breath as he watched the former disciplinary committee prefect leave. He turned to Kumiko who looked frustrated. "Do you need something, Kumiko-san?" he asked.

Kumiko took a deep breath, before putting on her cold mask. "Someone broke the janitor's closet door, they paid for it though" she said, placing 1,000 yen on the older man's desk. "I shall take my leave then" and with that, she left the room. The dark haired girl ran out of the school, her heart beating faster.

When she reached a corner of the street, she stopped. Kumiko placed a hand on the wall, to support her as she covered her mouth. Her eyes were closed and she was panting, after running. After all these years, she still couldn't face her own father. _'Weak and useless…' _she thought _'That's what he'll ever think of me'_

She already accepted the fact that she wasn't as strong and useful as her father. She had already accepted everything. So why did it still hurt her? All she wanted from her father was acceptance.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Dad?" Tsubasa blinked twice, looking at a small travelling bag near the entrance to their house. "You're leaving?"

"Just for a while though" Takeshi said, ruffling the younger one's hair. "A friend of mine needs a little bit of help" he said with a gentle smile.

"What's with the suit, though?" Tsubasa asked, examining his father from head to toe "You're not planning on re-marrying another woman and cheating on Mom, are you Dad?" he asked teasingly, remembering his mother who was travelling around the world.

"Of course not!" the Sword Emperor said, with a chuckle _'I would die if I did that' _he added as an afterthought. "My friend is known to be an important person in Italy and he _now _asks for help, and it would be rude if I didn't dress formally" his gaze turned to Kiyohiko, who knew – or at least had a tiny idea- about the happenings in Italy. "I'll say 'hello' to your father for you, if you want"

"O-okay…" Kiyohiko muttered.

Yamamoto Takeshi blinked twice, spotting a lone girl in the group. "Who's your new friend?" he asked.

"Gokudera Hana desu~ Nice to meet you" the dark haired girl bowed politely.

Just when Takeshi was about to say something, Reborn had pointed out that he was going to be late for the flight. "I'll see you in a few weeks, take care of the house while I'm gone, Tsubasa" the older Yamamoto said, rushing to the nearest airport.

"What are we going to do now?" Hana asked.

"Let's go visit Kumiko-chan!" Tsubasa suggested, pumping his fists into the air.

"Good idea" Reborn said, now wearing an outfit of an old man "Hohoho…." Kiyohiko sweat dropped. It was obvious that Reborn was using a disguise. "Since Hana is going to stay with Kumiko it is best to study the environment"

"How'd you know our names, old man?" Hana asked.

"It's a secret" the 'old man' replied with a smirk.

_'Can't you see it's Reborn?!' _Kiyohiko wanted to scream out.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Tsubasa said, dragging the two with him.

Reborn's smirk fell once they were out of sight. _'I hope you don't forget these kind of days, Kiyohiko. A few more days and you'll be facing one of the biggest challenges in your life' _

~*~*~*~*~*~

[An Airport in Italy]

"Why do we have to go to Japan?" a ten year old boy, with droopy silver eyes and bright red messy hair, asked while rubbing his eyes.

"It's Sawada-dono's order" Basil said with a sigh as he opened the door to the passenger's seat of the car. He was ordered not to explain to the children what was currently happening in the base. Once the guardians were in Japan, Reborn would explain to them.

"I still don't get it though, why couldn't we come with Kyo?" another boy – who was older than the other one – asked. He had multiple bandages on his face, due to some reason, and he had sharp determined brown eyes.

Basil sighed. "It's for the best, besides Reborn-san is currently in Japan with—" he couldn't finish his sentence because the once sleepy ten year old kid went into his hyperactive mode as if he was give a hundred bags of candy.

"Reborn is in Japan?" the kid asked, his face evident of excitement. "Wohoo!" he cried jumping around, still inside the vehicle – mind you. "I'll get to see Reborn again!"

The other two sweatdropped at the younger one's act. He was still a kid, after all.

"What are we waiting for?!" the kid squealed, pulling the older one towards the entrance of the airport and leaving the poor Basil all alone.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note: **So there, Hana makes her cameo appearance! I changed a bit of her personality so she isn't like Hayato at times. (Only when Kiyohiko is in danger, she acts like Gokudera) I hope I didn't confuse the readers! . Anyway, training will be starting soon. Things have become hectic for me. I have a lot of stress (both physical and emotional). I don't know when I'll be updating. I'm still depressed. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Review Replies:**

**Thank you to:** KusajishiFukutaich, Woopa, Kirameki Kiseki, and girlpresses** for reviewing on my fanfic **

**PLEASE ANSWER THE SURVEY!!!: **Do you want to add an arc that would involve what would happen ten years later?! (Yes/No)

**ANY PAIRINGS YOU WANT TO SEE? **KiyohikoxKumiko (?), TsubasaxHana (?), TsubasaKumiko (?), IgarashixKumiko (?), KiyohikoxHana (?) VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE

**Loathe it? Love it? Hate it? Like it? What do YOU think? Should I be killed by Hibari Kyouya's tonfas, or shall I face the hellish training of Reborn? Click the "Review" button now and be the first to murder the author—I mean, comment on the fic. **

**REVIEWS ARE WELL NEEDED IN ORDER TO CONTINUE THIS FIC**

_(I need at least five reviews per chapter)_


	5. Chapter 5

**[Generation XI: Vongola]**

**[A New Threat Appears!]**

.

.

_The Eleventh Generation of the Vongola_

_._

_._

Hibari Kyouya looked outside the window of the Vongola private jet. All he saw were clouds. Clouds that were fleeting, and floating freely, those clouds were just like him.

He was a free man. He only did what he wanted and he only obeyed when he wanted to. And he _didn't want _his daughter to join the dark world of the Mafia. He didn't want her to be like him. Although he wouldn't admit it, he was afraid of losing his own daughter. But, of course, Hibari Kyouya wasn't the type to show his weakness, even though it meant hurting someone in the process.

It was best to hide the _truth _from her.

It was better for her to _hate _him.

"Hibari~ Hibari~" a small fluffy yellow bird perched atop of his head, flapping its wings in the process.

Hibari Kyouya swore that he would _bite, _that man, _to death_ someday.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

[Somewhere in Italy]

_"Electtrico Cornata!" _

A big cloud of smoke encaged the whole vicinity. Loud explosions along with the clashing of swords and other weapons could be heard inside the abandoned building.

_"Maximum Canon!"_

Another loud explosion, and a sound of the shattering of glass.

Just in time, three figures wearing the same black mafia suit stepped outside the shade of the trees. There were two men and one woman. One of the boys had spiky blonde hair and a look that made you think he was some kind of wild animal of some sort, the other boy – who was slouched- wore square glasses and had a bored look on his face, the lone girl on the other hand stood out amongst the crowd. She had long flowing violet hair, a black eye patch covering one of her eyes and she held a long trident. (i)

"Ken, Chikusa. Let's go" the lone woman said.

~*~*~*~*~*~

[Kokuyo Middle School, Japan]

Large blue eyes widened as he was sent back to reality by a shinai to his side, thus sending him to the ground. (ii)

"Oi! Igarashi, focus!" cried his opponent, removing his _Men_.

"S-sorry" the effeminate boy said, sheepishly. For the past few days, he couldn't concentrate.

"Look" his fellow _kendoka _sighed, crouching down. "If it makes you better… We heard from the principal that _kaichou _is only staying at Namimori, temporarily. So she should be back once her 'mission' – or something like that – is over"

"You _heard _from the _principal?" _Igarashi asked, sceptically. Well, no one could blame him, their principal was secretive and those who knew him were rare.

"Well, not directly" the other boy said, scratching his cheek. "Mizukuni-kaichou told me"

"I- I see…" Igarashi frowned, at the mentioned _new _school chairman. For some reason, he didn't like the guy.

"Is there something wrong, Igarashi-kun?" a deep, and slightly hoarse, voice asked.

"Mizukuni-san…" the blue eyed boy nodded curtly at his senpai.

"…I guess, you still don't acknowledge me as the _new _school chairman, eh?" a small smirk graced the lips of the other teen, named Mizukuni Shiro. The young boy had greasy and messy dark green hair, golden eyes that matched that of a cat, and a small scar on his cheek and forehead.

Igarashi kept quiet, glaring at his senpai.

"…Then I'll just have to prove I'm a better school chairman than Hibari-chan"

A pair of blue eyes widened. Somehow, Igarashi felt that something _bad _was going to happen.

~*~*~*~*~*~

[Namimori, Japan]

Hibari Kumiko was having a _major _headache.

First of all, some of her schoolmates were caught smoking (again) on the rooftop (aka her favourite place). She hated smoke. And her senpais were _very _stubborn. So she had to beat them with her trusty Nunchakus.

Secondly, the girl who broke the janitor's closet door was staying in her house! She was getting some headaches just by entering the kitchen.

Third, she overheard someone say that she was _exactly like her father. _And she hated her father.

Fourth, it seems like someone was talking about her every minute, and so she sneezed for eight times in one straight row.

The day couldn't get anymore worse, right?

Kumiko's eyes widened slightly as she saw a child crying. She inwardly groaned, but then she approached the child. Maybe he got lost.

"Where are your parents, little kid?" she asked, crouching down.

The boy didn't answer, instead he cried louder.

The violet haired girl sighed, searching her pockets for something that would distract the kid. Bit by bit, she took out a few of her things from her pocket and let them fall on the ground. There were her keys, her Nunchakus, a pen, a notepad, a white feather, a pineapple hairclip, a handkerchief with a small imprint on the bottom right…. And… a small pack of candy which she had recently confiscated.

"Here" she said, giving the candy to the crying boy. "Stop crying" she ordered with her stern and not-so gentle voice.

Just by seeing her weapon, the boy wailed: "I WANT TO SEE REBORN!!!"

A vein popped out of the young prefect's forehead. So much for trying to be nice…

"WAHHH!! I WANT KIYOHIKO-NII! HANA-NEE!"

"Look, if you stop crying I'll find your brother and sister" Kumiko said, recognising the names.

"R-really?" the boy sniffed, lowering his voice.

"Yes" she nodded, with a sigh escaping her lips. It wasn't because she hated children… she just wasn't good with them.

~*~*~*~*~*~

[Namimori Middle School, Gymnasium]

"I give up!" Kiyohiko said, slumping down on one of the benches.

Tsubasa chuckled. "It's not _that _bad, you just need some kind of motivation, just like Hana-san"

Kiyohiko sweat dropped, remembering his childhood friend's training earlier that day. Her training was about dodging and attacking using her kunais. At first she was hesitant, but the mention of her precious Eleventh made her go into her 'serious mode'.

It seemed that Reborn planned the training. He knew that Gokudera Hana wouldn't dare hurt a person, unless Kiyohiko's life was in danger. And so he added a few threats to the training.

Kiyohiko, in the mean time, was training with Tsubasa. He was taught the basics of kendo and handling swords. And because of his inhumane tutor, he was forced to join the kendo club. Hell, he wasn't even good at the sport! There were only two reasons why he was accepted in the club; first, he was shot with a dying will bullet. Secondly, a few of the kendokas were in the hospital due to food poisoning.

The tournament against Midori was a win by default. Apparently, the students from Midori resigned the tournament and the _kendo club members _from the said school were traumatised and sent to the hospital.

The remaining contenders were Kokuyo and Namimori. And the competition would begin two weeks from today.

…And Kiyohiko was participating in it…

"Eleventh! Are you okay?!" a familiar voice brought him back to reality. He looked at his childhood friend, whose worry was etched on her face.

"H-hai… just zoned out a little" he laughed nervously while he scratched the back of his head.

"Hii…." She sighed in relief "Thank goodness"

"We better go home, unless we want to be late" Tsubasa said, wiping the sweat on his forehead with his sleeve.

After a quick change, the three walked towards Takesushi. A strangled cry made them stop in their tracks.

_"W-we d-didn't m-mean t-t-to!" _a voice cried from the dark alley way.

_"Excuses. Excuses. Excuses. How disappointing"_

_"W-we're— GAH!" _there was a sound of a loud smack.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?!" Tsubasa rushed into action after seeing the bullied students from Namimori.

"Hmph. I'm just teaching _these _students a lesson" a teen with a deep scar on his forehead and cheek, said. His bright golden eyes glared at the Vongola trio.

"Hahi! It's not nice to bully others!" Hana interjected.

"…Do you even know what they did…?" the boy wore a uniform from Kokuyo, he spoke slowly and clearly.

"Y-yamamoto-san w-we can exp-p-plain!"

A picture landed on the kendoka's palm. Amber eyes widened at the revelation. There he saw the same students from Namimori, beating two young children. It was a disgusting sight.

A smirk appeared on the Kokuyo student's lips. "How about we make a deal, then? I won't publish the photo and tarnish your school name"

"What's the catch?" a voice suddenly interjected. Kumiko appeared, along with a ten year old child.

"Nice to see that you are doing fine, _Hibari-chan" _the Kokuyo teen said, placing his hands in his pockets as he approached the girl.

"If we win the tournament two weeks from now, _Hibari-chan _will come back to Kokuyo and become _my _assistant" Tsubasa glared at the boy in front of him, he unconsciously gripped onto the photo tightly. "…So what do you say… _former _kaichou?"

"And if you don't win? What happens then Mizukuni-san?" Kumiko raised an eyebrow.

"Then we will destroy all evidences"

"I accept" she said without thinking twice.

"Kumiko-chan!" cried Tsubasa "You can't just—"

"Are you implying that we will lose, _senpai_?" she asked in her monotone voice, making the child with her quiver a little.

"No" Tsubasa mumbled.

"Wao. You seem pretty confident" the seaweed haired boy said, walking towards her.

"Mizukuni-san!!" a feminine looking boy with layered violet hair and bright blue eyes, called. He was panting heavily, from running.

"Igarashi-kun, how nice of you to join us" Mizukuni chirped.

"Y-you can't—"

"I've made my decision, Igarashi Kitsune" Kumiko said, looking away.

"Let's go, Igarashi-kun" Mizukuni said, turning away from the Namimori students.

Igarashi looked at Kumiko with guilt written all over his face. "I-I'm sorry, Kumi—I mean, Hibari-san"

"No one is at fault" Kumiko said, meeting his gaze.

"S-sorry, for last time…" he muttered, bowing before taking his leave.

_'Idiot. Don't say 'sorry' for something you had meant to do' _she thought, a bit irked.

"Are? Isn't that, Romero-kun?" Hana asked.

"HANA-NEE! KIYOHIKO-NII!" Romero cried with glee, hugging his 'brother' and 'sister'.

"I'll be taking my leave, then" Kumiko said, turning around, but before she could leave Tsubasa stopped her.

"How could you accept, _Kumiko_?" he demanded, dropping the suffix.

"I did what was right" Kumiko replied "Protecting the school's name"

"Even so, you don't need to sacrifice yourself for these idiots' mistake!" he cried, making the two other Namimori students cringe.

"I am the disciplinary prefect" she said, her eyes covered by her bangs "I have the responsibility of keeping Namimori, disciplined and untarnished. Besides… this is a win-win situation." and with that, she took her leave.

Tsubasa frowned, watching as his 'little sister' walked away. _'But I don't want you to leave…I don't want you to burden all the responsibility' _

~*~*~*~*~*~

A week after meeting the _new _Kokuyo school chairman, Tsubasa couldn't help but practice harder than usual. His training regime was doubled, and so was the whole kendo club's.

"PAIN is the key in achieving your GOAL" the dark haired teen named Sasagawa Rai, said. A determined and serious look was etched on his face.

"Nii-san… how long are you staying here?" Kiyohiko asked.

Rai blinked twice before replying "Until Tsuna-jii-san orders us to go back to Italy"

Kiyohiko inwardly groaned, he didn't want to go back to Italy.

Tsubasa, in the meantime, was in deep thought. They needed to win. They just _had _to. _He _couldn't risk losing Kumiko. He just couldn't. There was only one more week, and the kendo club still wasn't at perfect shape. The kendokas he often sparred with were in the hospital due to food poisoning and Kiyohiko was just a beginner.

It was impossible to win…. But the needed to try…

Another week passed by and the kendo club made a _slight _progress in their training. But the tournament was only a few hours away…

They were face to face in the gymnasium. Kokuyo vs. Namimori. Kumiko watched from a distance, where the Kokuyo students could see her. Although she hated the stares, the whispers, and the cries directed to her. She had to tolerate.

"Nee-san, are you alright" a short tug at her skirt made her look down, to a little ten-year old boy.

"Yes" Kumiko said, her gaze still directed at a certain seaweed haired Kokuyo kendoka and school chairman.

"Nee-san doesn't look okay" the boy pointed out.

"I'm… fine" she muttered under her breath.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tsubasa crossed his fingers, hoping for the best.

"Hajime (iii)" the referee said, starting the timer (iv). The two players stood in position. The kendoka of Namimori, stood in a defensive stance. His right foot was in front of his left, with both of his heels slightly raised. The left, being slightly higher and the right was raised enough to slip a piece of paper between the heel and floor.

His body and back were straight, and his shinai's kansen (v) was lowered below waist level.

The defensive stance was known as _Gedan-no-kamae _or "the Lower Stance".

The two players began exchanging blows, with the Namimori side blocking each of them with his shinai. Two minutes had passed and no point was added to any of the players. So, the Namimori kendoka decided he should play offense.

Tsubasa wanted to scream at the player. He told them to stay in defence!

"Men-Ari (vi)" the referee pointed out, as the Kokuyo player managed to hit the Namimori kendoka on the head.

_'Four minutes…' _Tsubasa thought, gritting his teeth.

"Kote-Ari (vii)" everyone's eyes widened when the Namimori student managed to hit a blow on the other's wrist.

Five minutes had passed. "Yame(viii)!" the referee cried. There was a moment of silence before… "Hikiwake (ix)!"

A loud cheer erupted from the Namimori side.

"S-sorry" the Kokuyo player said, facing his school mates and taking off his _Men_.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next game was between Sawada Kiyohiko and Igarashi Kitsune. Kumiko frowned, when she noticed that her former classmate was not himself. Her gaze turned to Mizukuni. She narrowed her eyes, when she saw him smirk.

Something was definitely up.

"_You can't afford to lose, Igarashi"_

Mizukuni's voice kept repeating itself in his head.

"_... I know what happened last time…"_

He was angry, frustrated, and annoyed.

"…_Do you want the whole school to learn of another reason, why Hibari-chan left?" _

He didn't want to win… But he needed to… "Tch. Idiot" he told himself, before making sure his gear was in place.

After taking a bow, before each other, the referee motioned for them to begin. "Hajime"

Kiyohiko took on the basic stance (and only stance he learned). The Chudan-no-kamae or the "Middle Stance", his positioning was just like the Gedan-no-kamae except for the fact that his shinai's kensen was pointing upwards at his opponent's throat.

Kitsune on the other hand used the stance of Jodan-no-kamae (the Upper Stance), with the shinai already raised in a striking position. (x)

Kiyohiko flinched as he blocked the attacks. They were too fast for him. He avoided a hit to the head, the torso and, with luck, the wrist. But one small mistake made him lose his basic stance thus allowing Kitsune to give him a blow on right side of his torso.

"Hidari- Do (xi)" the referee said. "Nihonme (xii)"

Kiyohiko wasn't giving up, he tried attacking. But every time he swung his shinai towards his opponent, the young Igarashi would often block it or dodge it. Kitsune was just too quick.

Kiyohiko swung towards Kitsune's right torso. But the Kokuyo kendoka dodged it. He tried going for the throat, but his attack was blocked. There was only a minute on the clock. He gripped his shinai tightly before trying once again. He charged towards his opponent and managed to hit him on the head…. And the five minute allotted time was up.

"Hantei (xiii)" the referee said, before speaking to his fellow referees (xiv). Tension was in the air, as they looked at the referees who were discussing something.

The first referee shook his head and the others nodded in agreement. "The strike didn't reach the allotted five minutes. So the winner is Igarashi Kitsune from Kokuyo"

Kiyohiko took off his head gear and bowed his head as he approached the side of Namimori. "Sorry" he muttered under his breath.

"You did great, Kyo-kun" Tsubasa said "Don't worry"

"But then, Kumiko-san—"

"Don't worry about me" Kumiko said, making everyone look at her. "Just do what you have to do" Just in time, the white owl with heterochromatic eyes landed on her shoulder, as if protecting her. "Is something wrong Mukurou?" she asked, warily. She turned her gaze towards the side of Kokuyo and her teal eyes widened.

Her head was throbbing, and she could hear the voices of her schoolmates (and former schoolmates) shouting her name. The pain was unbearable. It was as if her head was being split into two.

"_Gomen ne, Kumiko-chan...and Sayonara…"_

And with that her world turned black.

~*~*~*~*~*~

[An Unknown Place]

A figure was sitting on an armchair, facing the warm fireplace. The room was dark and it seemed like it was already night time. Before him was a marble table with a built-in chess board. There were a few pawns that were already tumbled down.

The young man's silhouette was barely visible, but the fireplace's light was enough for someone to see a smirk grace his lips. He placed his forefinger on the chess piece of the bishop, moving it diagonally so it would face another bishop in the middle of the board.

A light tenor chuckle echoed within the room, as the young man leaned backward on his seat. "Let the games begin" he said.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**TBC**

**Foot notes:**

**i.. **Remember? Kyouya hates Mukuro, so you can deduce that he hates it when Chrome's hair is like Mukuro's.

**ii.. **Should I still explain the Kendo terms? Just refer to the previous chapters or look it up in Wikipedia.

**iii… **Hajime means 'begin'

**iv… **Kendo is a five-minute game play… or so I've read

**v… **kansen is the tip of the shinai

**vi… **Men-Ari means "point from the head"

**vii… **Kote-Ari means "point from the wrist"

**viii… **Yame means 'stop'

**ix… **Hikiwake means 'draw'

**x…**There are a lot of details here so here's the link: h t t p: // w w w. ke nd ok or ne /b asic- stan ces. Html

**xi… **Hidari-do means 'point from the torso'

**xii… **Nihonme means 'resume play'

**xiii… **Hantei means 'decision'

**xiv… **Kendo has three referees

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Review Replies:**

**KusajishiFukutaicho: **sorry about misspelling your name -_-

**the Red King** – Congratulations! You're the first one to ask! I was wondering when someone would ask me *grins* but then I won't ruin the surprise. I've actually decided, but just to make it clear Kumiko can use _both _Mist and Cloud flames.

**Woopa: **aw… sorry for disappointing you -_- I'm planning a surprise pairing btw but it won't appear until later chapters.

**Karie291: **I know about Kurokawa Hana, but Gokudera Hana's kanji spelling is different. About Nana… it seems that she's in a _long _vacation with Iemitsu, somewhere in Europe. So it's impossible for Kiyohiko to stay there. So he's staying at the Yamamoto's.

**Thank you to:**KusahishiFukutaicho, the Red King, Woopa, Karie291, Skywalker, Ms. Lightfairyprincess, girlpresses and Kirameki Kiseki **for reviewing on my fanfic **

**Author's Note: **Whew! Finally updated! The past week was pretty tiring. But the field demonstration was a success! Although the foundation day booths weren't much of fun, except the Nihongo club booth. XD. (I know I'm being biased) But still, the gold fish- catching was a fun experience although I didn't win. -_-.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER

**POLL FOR THE REVIEWERS**

Do you want an arc that would involve them ten years later? (Yes/No) If, yes, then do you want them to be transported by a ten-year bazooka?

**Yes – **2

**No** - 0

**PAIRINGS **

KiyohikoxKumiko – 1

KiyohikoxHana – 2

TsubasaxKumiko - 1

**Loathe it? Love it? Hate it? Like it? What do YOU think? Should I be killed by Hibari Kyouya's tonfas, or shall I face the hellish training of Reborn? Click the "Review" button now and be the first to murder the author—I mean, comment on the fic. **

**REVIEWS ARE WELL NEEDED IN ORDER TO CONTINUE THIS FIC**

_(I need at least five reviews per chapter)_


	6. Chapter 6

**[Generation XI: Vongola]**

**[A New Threat Appears!]**

.

.

_The Eleventh Generation of the Vongola_

.

.

She stood on, what looked like, the Elysian fields- it was peaceful and quite, unlike the bustling world she was in. She wore a long sleeveless white dress that reached below her knees; and her long hair seemed to be dancing along with the blowing wind. She didn't know where she was, but this place seemed familiar to her.

"…_I know you're hiding something  
Every time I look at you, you look like you're going to fall apart" _(i)

_"Kumiko-chan…"_

"Who's there?" she demanded, wary of her surroundings. "Show yourself!"

Suddenly her surroundings changed into that looked like a hospital room. She saw her mother crying, while her father was nowhere to be found.

_"There, there, Chrome-chan…" _a woman – who she recognised as Tsubasa's mother – comforted her own mother.

"_Sometimes I've been overwhelmed by your sadness  
Though I thought I trusted you"_

_"Kyou-san… Chrome was involved in an accident" _her scenery changed into a dark office. The man gripped his armchair tightly _"I'm sorry" _he muttered.

_"You didn't need to tell me, herbivore" _the Cloud Guardian growled _"I'll be on my way"_

"_Why do people have words?  
They make our hearts harder to see"_

Everything went black. But she could hear everything clearly. She heard people crying for help. She heard and felt the heat of the fire. She heard the maniacal laughter of people.

_"Murderer!" "Fools!" "Traitors!" _

_"…Die and suffer in hell…" _

There were two loud gunshots. There was a child crying. A building was burning. And there was a lot of screaming.

Unconsciously, tears slid down the young teen's face. "Eh?" she placed a hand on her wet cheek, the pain was just hard to bear. She felt like she was burning inside, as if she was dying. Why was she crying? Why was she showing weakness? Why did it feel so painful? She wanted to ask…

_Why?_

_"Because the world is cruel, my dear…" _

"Eh?" she turned around, the pain had subsided a bit as her surroundings returned to that of the grassy fields.

_"Help me out, Kumiko-chan…" _a pale hand reached out to her. _"Please"_

~*~*~*~*~*~

"What happened to Kumiko-san…?" Hana wondered.

"…Maybe she was pushing herself too hard" Kiyohiko suggested, although he had a feeling in his gut that something would happen sooner or later. It was weird, how strange things would happen and now Reborn went back to Italy too.

"Where's Reborn?!" Romero asked, looking around frantically searching for the number one hit man.

"He went back to Italy" Sasagawa Rai said, his arms crossed.

"I-I-I-t-ta-ta-l-ly…?" the boy sniffed. "Waaa!! I'm going back to Italy!" the young child cried and ran away from the house.

"O-oi! Romero!" the eldest in the group called, standing up and following the ten year old boy. "Come back here, runt!!"

"WAHH!! Romero wants to see Reborn…!!!" you could hear their voices from a mile away. "Even if I hafta go to Italy AGAIN!!!!"

"I told you to STOP already…!" Kiyohiko sweat dropped at his two friends' antics. "He'll blow you up even if you manage to see him, anyway…!"

"Rai-nii is being MEAN…!" Romero cried "REBORN is my number one idol!!"

"… This is why I hate kids…" the older Sasagawa muttered under his breath.

"Rai-nii was NEVER a kid in his life!" the younger boy wailed a lot louder.

"I-I'll go get them, Eleventh" Hana said, standing up, after noticing the young Vongola Undecimo's discomfort.

"T-thanks" Kiyohiko muttered, massaging his temples.

"I'll go get some aspirin, on the way" she said with a grin, before dashing off towards the two other Guardians of the Vongola's Eleventh Generation.

~*~*~*~*~*~

[Italy, Outside the Vongola Mansion]

"How strong _is _that kid?" Gokudera Hayato asked, stepping out of the shadows where he stood. He looked at the unconscious bodies that he nearly blew up. (Of course Tsuna didn't want anyone killed)

"They were all hypnotized" a deep voice said.

"For once, I agree with you" Hayato said, a bit irked at the presence of the Vongola's Mist Guardian.

"Kfufu~" Rokudo Mukuro smirked "But where did _he _get help?" he wondered out loud.

"Maybe he used the Morte family -who took him in - and hypnotised everyone in it" the Smoking Bomb Hayato, said.

Mukuro twitched slightly. This guy was mocking him, wasn't he? But Rokudo Mukuro won't kill him for _now_, he knew that it wasn't the time to be fooling around. He was a patient person after all. I mean he waited ten freakin' years to get out of the Vindicare Prison, didn't he? Besides, he could kill the Storm Guardian anytime he wanted to.

"It's surprising how that child is _this _strong" Mukuro said.

"…So this is the reason why the Tenth, locked him away from everyone…" Hayato breathed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

[Namimori, Takesushi]

"Where do you think you're going?" Tsubasa asked in an impatient tone, he glared at his 'little sister' who was about to exit the Yamamoto residence.

"I'm going home" she replied, with a glare competing that of the kendoka.

"No you're not" the kendoka said, blocking the door from her.

"Get out of the way, _senpai_" she said, obviously annoyed.

"No"

"Tch. If you don't move I'll—" she took out her Nunchakus, but as she swung it towards Tsubasa, she lost her footing, only to be caught by her 'older brother'.

"You were saying…?" the raven haired boy asked, raising a brow.

"I'm fine…!" Kumiko argued.

"Kumiko-san, you're still recovering…!" Hana appeared, opening the sliding door.

"Hana is right, you don't need to force yourself" Sasagawa Rai added, crossing his arms.

"Che. I can take care of mys—" the youngest in the group muttered rather stubbornly, only to be hit at the back of her head thus driving her into a state of unconsciousness.

Three pairs of eyes widened in shock. "T-tsubasa-san…" Hana muttered in disbelief.

"O-oi, isn't that…" Rai paused, trying to find the right word "…a little _too _extreme?"

"N-nee-san…?" Romero asked, weakly.

"…which proves, she doesn't have enough strength to fight back" Tsubasa sighed, carrying Kumiko and placing her on his back. "If she were to face that guy from Kokuyo, she wouldn't even stand a chance…" he muttered, with his eyebrows knit together.

"I-it wasn't your fault…!" Hana pointed out.

"You didn't even have the chance to fight…!" Rai pointed out. "If you fought the match you could've won!"

Tsubasa smiled bitterly "Thanks" he said, before disappearing upstairs. He opened the door to his room and placed Kumiko gently on his bed. "I'm sorry…" he muttered, kneeling near the bed "I lost..." he breathed. He felt frustrated, because he couldn't 'protect' his 'little sister'.

_"N…nii…san…" _Tsubasa nearly stood up in shock as he heard Kumiko mumble a few words in her sleep. He smiled, slightly before placing a blanket over Kumiko's sleeping figure.

"Sleep tight, Kumiko-chan…."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"I thought you went back to Italy!!" the young Sawada cried, staring in horror at his tutor who was sipping a cup of tea.

"You thought wrong, Dame-Kyo" Reborn said, tilting his fedora hat down.

Kiyohiko stood silent before whispering "What's happening in Italy?" he inquired, rather anxious.

"You're mother is fine" Reborn stated "She's in France along with the others..." he said, taking another sip at his drink.

"How about… my father…?" he asked, unsurely.

Reborn frowned, ignoring the topic. "Let's get back to training" he said, standing up from his seat.

"Tell me, Reborn!"

"You're father is fine, he_ is_ the Vongola Decimo after all" Reborn said, making the boy go silent.

Kiyohiko knew that. He knew his father was powerful. He knew that no one can beat him. He knew that the Vongola Famiglia was nearly unbeatable. So why did he get that nagging feeling that something _wrong _was happening in Italy?

"Stop daydreaming, Dame-Kyo" a pretty hard kick delivered at his head, made him go back to reality as he literally kissed the wooden floor. He groaned. Where was Hana when he needed the aspirins, now?

"Hahi! Eleventh! Are you alright?!"

"REBORN!! I thought you went back to Italy!! Never mind. I'm so happy that—"

BANG! CRASH! BOOM!

With a blink of an eye, Romero was sent flying into the bright blue sky.

"R-reborn-san… isn't that too harsh…?" the bandaged boy said in a weak tone. Only to receive silence as a reply, Rai sweat dropped before turning to Kiyohiko. "You okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah…"

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Footnotes:**

**i.. **'Why?' by YUI (Translated)

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Review Replies:**

**Ms. Lightfairyprincess: **Thanks!

**the Red King: **Maybe she will inherit her father's five flames, but that doesn't necessarily mean that she would want to use them :D.

**Karie291: **Thanks for the suggestion  Give me a notice, when your fanfic is published.

**Thank you to:** _Ms. Lightfairyprincess, the Red King, Karie291,_ and _Woopa_ **for reviewing on my fanfic **

**Author's Note:**

Gomen ne, for the short and rushed chapter. I'm trying to update A.S.A.P and school is not helping at all... -_-

Two weeks of exam, coming up! So I won't be updating for a while. We have our periodic exam on Wednesday and out midyear exam the week after. (Talk about hell week) I also need to finish a *cough* few *cough* more projects.

Anyway, can you guys do me a favour and visit my D.A account and add comments on my works?

http :// anonymousgirl028. deviantart .com /

**(just remove the spaces)**

and my YouTube Account (I made 2 AMVs)

http :// www. /user / bianxter08

**(just remove the spaces)**

**THANKS! HAPPY HALLOWEEN MINNA-SAN!**

HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER

**POLL FOR THE REVIEWERS**

In the last poll I asked everyone if they wanted a TYL version (arc). Now I'm asking everyone if they would want a TYL, TYB (Ten Years Back) or an Alternate Realm, arc.

**PAIRINGS **

KiyohikoxKumiko – 1

KiyohikoxHana – 3

TsubasaxKumiko – 1

**Loathe it? Love it? Hate it? Like it? What do YOU think? Should I be killed by Hibari Kyouya's tonfas, or shall I face the hellish training of Reborn? Click the "Review" button now and be the first to murder the author—I mean, comment on the fic. **

**REVIEWS ARE WELL NEEDED IN ORDER TO CONTINUE THIS FIC**

_(I need at least five reviews per chapter)_


	7. Chapter 7

"_The Vongola Famiglia Mass Murder" the teacher said, writing what she had said on the blackboard. "Can anyone tell me what happened, then?" she asked, turning to her students."Yes, Ren?"_

"_The Vongola Famiglia Mass Murder" the young boy stated, standing up "Eight years ago, the Vongola's Tenth discovered that there were traitors in his research team. They had been exchanging information to others and they were performing illegal experiments using the Vongola's money" he took a deep breath "…and because of it, that night, they were all killed. I heard that the Tenth didn't spare anyone at all, even the children who witnessed the scene…" by the time the child was over, he was as pale as a ghost._

"_V-very good, Ren" the teacher said, a bit shakily. "This is why a __**good**__ mafia boss should __**never **__go against the Vongola famiglia, understand?" there was a few replies of 'yes' and a few nods coming from the students. "Are there any questions?" she inquired. "Yes, Clarice?"_

"_Is the Morte family worse than the Estraneo?" she asked in a shaky voice, putting down her hand after she was called. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Generation XI: Vongola]**

**[A New Threat Appears!]**

.

.

_The Eleventh Generation of the Vongola_

.

.

_"Hibari-chan" _

"Mizukuni-san" she nodded in acknowledgement. Her face was void of any emotion. "Why did you call me here?" she asked.

"Maa, did you forget about the deal, _Hibari-chan?" _he asked, a smirk gracing his lips.

"No" the girl shook her head, the last words were only muttered in a low voice "…have you?"

"Of course, not!" the seaweed haired boy named Mizukuni, chuckled before throwing a piece of photo paper at the young lass – who caught it swiftly. "…You are free to stay at Namimori" he added.

"I know" Kumiko said, placing the photo inside her skirt pocket. There was a short pause before: "What else did he want to give me…?"

"Sharp as always" Mizukuni threw a dagger, encased in its sheath. The handle was silver with a few hints of gold in it. There were two small red and blue gems on it, and there was a carving of a dragon on its sheath. "…He wants you to use this"

"A dagger?" Kumiko asked, unsheathing the said weapon. "Why, a dagger?"

"That's not just any ordinary dagger" the older boy placed his hands in his pockets.

"What do you mean?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well, _he _didn't tell me either" Mizukuni said, with a shrug. "So you just have to find out when you use it… That is if you're not chicken to use it"

"Don't insult me" she growled, re-sheathing the dagger and placing it inside her bag. "I'll be on my way then" she said, turning around to leave.

"What will you tell them?" Mizukuni asked, making her stop in her tracks. "Won't it sound suspicious that you didn't leave Namimori even though you lost?"

"I'll think of something" she sighed, resuming her walk.

"_You'll help me out right?"_

She closed her eyes, unconsciously. Is there no other choice? She wondered, as a soft sigh escaped her lips as she remembered the words she heard from _him_.

"_I'll be giving you a weapon… With it please kill –"_

"Watch out!" a voice cried, snapping her out of her thoughts. The voice reached her just in time, for the stop light for the pedestrians was currently in red, and a moving truck made its way, just a few feet from her. If she wasn't stopped, she would've been dead now.

_'But knowing that he's watching… it seems very unlikely' _she thought bitterly.

"Kumi—I mean, Hibari-san, are you alright?" a worried effeminate boy asked.

"Yes. Thank you" she said, a bit uncomfortable.

"Did Mizukuni-senpai…" Igarashi Kitsune trailed off, looking away to hide his shame.

"I'm staying in Namimori Chu" she stated, firmly. "I still can't go back to Kokuyo" she admitted.

Kitsune smiled wryly. "I see" he muttered. He wanted to say 'That's good then' but he couldn't lie. He _wanted _her back in Kokuyo. There was an awkward silence and tension filled the air. It made you wonder why the street light was taking longer than usual. "I-I'm s-sorry for last time…!" he blurted out.

"Don't" she said, looking at him "Don't say sorry for something you meant to do"

Igarashi's eyes widened. "Y-you're not angry?" he asked, nervously. He nearly panicked, when he never heard the girl respond.

"Do you want me to be angry?" she asked, raising a brow.

"N-no! O-of course, not!" he stuttered.

"Then why?" she asked, looking back at the stop light, which was still red, much to her annoyance.

Igarashi sighed, brushing his layered violet hair with his right hand. "Maybe it's because of guilt" he admitted. "I shouldn't have…" he mumbled, blushing "I—Never mind…"

"I should be going then" Kumiko said, as the street light turned green. _'Besides I could never get angry with my first friend in Kokuyo…'_

~*~*~*~*~*~

"You're not leaving Namimori Chu?!" cried three surprised teens.

"Yes" Kumiko nodded, feeling annoyed at the noise they were creating. She hated noise more than anything.

"Wait! What did Mizukuni say?" Tsubasa asked, cautiously.

Kumiko frowned "He gave up" she stated "He said something like; '_Your school is a disgrace enough'_"

Kiyohiko narrowed his eyes at the girl in front of him. She was lying. He knew it. He _felt _it. But, he wondered, why did she have to lie? Was she hiding something?

"Training starts tomorrow, Kumiko" Reborn said, popping out of nowhere. "As you may have known, you are a candidate as one of the Guardians of the Eleventh Generation, along with Hana, Tsubasa, Rai, and Romero"

"I know" she muttered under her breath. "You've told me before"

~*~*~*~*~*~

[Italy, Vongola Main Base]

"Tsuna-san, during the heist in the Morte family base…" a woman with waist length raven hair and determined greyish eyes, trailed off. "… Fifty men have been killed, most of them refused interrogation and… they all died because of the poison injected via their watches" she sighed. "The Morte family is a very secretive bunch"

"Arigatou, Tsuki-san" he said, giving her a curt nod.

"We don't want _that _to happen again, Tsuna-san" she said in a serious tone. "What if they did _it _again? For science or not, using humans for their experiments is _wrong!" _she cried. "Only a few survived their experiments… They even used _children_ for goodness sake…!"

"I know" the Vongola Juudaime said, a hint of guilt in his tone. "I should've stopped them before… I should've known better…"

The woman's eyes softened "I'm sorry, for bringing it up" she muttered "…Everyone was at fault back then… so don't blame yourself, Tsuna-san" she brushed her hair with her left hand "I just… It was just so painful back then… when Chrome-chan…"

"Tsuki-chan…?" the woman's head snapped towards the direction of the door.

"Takeshi…" she breathed.

"I shall be on my way then, I'll leave you two alone for now" Tsuna said even though he knew his words were left ignored, he stood up and exited the room with a small smile on his lips.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_"…The dying will flames…"_

_ "A beautiful test subject don't you think?"_

_ "…Stay still little girl, we don't want to get hurt now do we?"_

Her eyes snapped open, she was drenched in cold sweat. It wasn't _just a dream. _It was a distant memory: One that she had locked away, a long time ago.

She got up and decided to drink a glass of milk to help calm her down. Kumiko made her way to the kitchen, careful not to wake anyone up. She was still staying at the Yamamoto's because of Tsubasa's persistency… and a few threats from a certain baby. They were going to train tomorrow, or was it a few hours later…? She didn't know if it was already early in the morning.

She leaned on the kitchen counter, after pouring herself a glass of cold milk. She clutched the glass tightly, as she remembered the dagger that was given to her. She knew she had to make a choice.

"_I'll give you one week…"_

"Hmph. You have a lot to learn" a small voice said, out of her ear's reach.

~*~*~*~*~*~

[TRAINING!!]

"Yosh!" Hana cried, pumping her fists into the air.

It was clear and sunny Sunday. It was time for their training. Kiyohiko inwardly groaned, he hated training more than anything else. He looked at the ring that was hanging on his neck with the use of a chain. How come fate was so cruel, as to choose him to become the Vongola Undecimo…?

"When are we going to start, training?" Kumiko asked, her arms crossed on her chest. Although it was a weekend, she was still wearing her uniform.

"When everyone is gathered" the young kid replied, taking a quick sip from his espresso.

"REBORN…! I woke up early tod—" without even finishing his sentence, the poor Romero was kicked on the head, sending him flying to the nearest tree.

"Harsh…" muttered Sasagawa Rai, who looked like he had just woken up from his sleep, his hair was in a disarray, his eyes were still droopy and he looked like he was in a rush in dressing up.

"We're all here…!" chirped Tsubasa.

"Not quite" Reborn smirked, before a soft squeak from the gates signalled a visitor.

"P-pardon for the intrusion…!" almost everyone gaped "I tried knocking at the front but, there was no one there"

"What are you doing here?" Yamamoto Tsubasa asked in a deadly tone.

"W-well, the kid told me to come…" the violet haired boy admitted.

"Then does that mean…" Kiyohiko glanced at his tutor.

"He isn't a candidate as your guardian, Dame-Kyo" the arcoballeno said, jumping onto "He's only here to be Tsubasa's sparring partner"

"Sparring Partner?" Tsubasa echoed.

Reborn then looked at Kumiko, who seemed unnerved by the events. "…Kumiko will be having a _different _kind of training" Kumiko narrowed her eyes at the arcoballeno. "I called in a special tutor for you" Reborn smirked. Suddenly, another arcoballeno baby appeared by his side. He had a frog resting on top of his head and he was fully cloaked in black.

"I only came here because I was paid by the Vongola boss" he said in a monotone voice.

"M-mammon-san?" Hana asked, remembering the arcoballeno in her childhood.

Mammon sighed "Let's get this over with"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"I thought Kumiko-san was the guardian of Cloud…" Kiyohiko muttered under his breath. "Ne, Reborn, who's the Cloud Guardian?" he asked.

"Pay attention, Dame-Kyo" Reborn called ignoring the Vongola Undecimo and, releasing a bunch of daggers.

"Hii!" Kiyohiko flinched as the daggers almost hit him, missing only by a fair inch. "How am I suppose to defend myself without a weapon?!" he cried.

"Improvise" the fedora-wearing baby said with a smirk, before pushing a red button. Kiyohiko froze, knowing that every red button only meant pain.

BOOM!

~*~*~*~*~*~

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Sorry for the short chapter! I'm really busy (well, I'm kind of slacking off for now :D) I've just finished my quilted article (for T.H.E) and my project (well, sort of) for my subject: FILIPINO. I still have to finish my take home quiz in Computer Science, and I have to study for my Social Studies Class. And of course I need to do a few advanced readings for my other subjects.

Yep, Life is good (sarcasm intended)

I'm pretty nervous for my grades in Technical Writing (hopefully, I won't flunk the subject) please wish me luck!

Thanks to those who reviewed and viewed by D.A Account :D

**Thanks to: **Woopa, Karie291, Skywalker , and the Red King.

**POLL FOR THE REVIEWERS**

**PAIRINGS **

KiyohikoxKumiko – 1

KiyohikoxHana – 3

TsubasaxKumiko – 1

**Loathe it? Love it? Hate it? Like it? What do YOU think? Should I be killed by Hibari Kyouya's tonfas, or shall I face the hellish training of Reborn? Click the "Review" button now and be the first to murder the author—I mean, comment on the fic. **

**REVIEWS ARE WELL NEEDED IN ORDER TO CONTINUE THIS FIC**

_(I need at least five reviews per chapter)_


	8. Chapter 8

**[Generation XI: Vongola]**

**[A New Threat Appears!]**

.

.

_The Eleventh Generation of the Vongola_

.

.

"I heard that you don't use your illusions anymore" the Arcoballeno of Mist said, as he stared at Kumiko. He knew what happened during the girl's visit to Italy, and he knew how she had discovered her mist flame at a young age.

"What's the training all about, anyway?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Using illusions" was all the arcoballeno said, before their surroundings changed into a deserted field. "Are you still afraid of illusions?" he asked, as if taunting the girl.

"I prefer not using them, if that answers your question" Kumiko growled, spinning her Nunchakus around. She was getting annoyed by this Arcoballeno.

_'Che. I only get paid once I manage to make her use illusions again…' _Mammon thought, glaring at the girl. He had to force her to using her powers of illusion if she won't use it. Suddenly, the temperature dropped and almost everything turned into ice in an instant. Two giant starfishes materialized out of nowhere and began charging towards the girl.

"Tch" Kumiko bit her lip. Truth be told, she was frozen in place. She swung her Nunchakus towards the starfishes, trying to maintain her balance.

"You can't stay at one place forever, you need to use your mist flames to escape" Mammon pointed out.

"I don't need _illusions!" _she cried in a hoarse voice. _'Damn it, I can't fight in this environment' _she thought.

"How stubborn…" Mammon muttered as he appeared in front of the girl. Half of her body was already frozen, and signs of bit frost were already showing. "The Vongola family doesn't need anyone as weak as you; someone who can't face her fears." Ice was creeping up towards her upper body, and she remained silent with her head bowed. "How pathetic" Mammon muttered "…and to think you're that guy's child"

_ 'I can't die here…' _she thought, closing her eyes.

'_Then use your illusions…'_

_ 'I can't…' _she thought, answering the voice inside her head. _'I just can't'_

'…_Remember the first time you used it? Why did you use your illusions? Remember _that feeling_'_

Mammon watched as the girl continued to struggle. He was growing impatient. This girl still had a long way to go, he thought. But after a few more minutes, he had been proven wrong.

The ice that nearly encased her, slowly melted away. The ice she was standing on turned into grass, with Irises surrounding her. She was panting, and she was drained out of energy. Mist flames were emerging from her pocket. Kumiko breathed heavily, as she took out the Vongola Mist Ring, that she had found on her desk.

She clutched the said ring, before falling on the ground, unconscious.

"_You still like Irises, huh?"_

***

"Oi, Reborn" Mammon said, floating towards the table, and settling on one of the high chairs "My job is done, I prefer it if the pineapple head would train her further, I can get my pay from the Vongola tenth, since I've managed to make her use her illusions"

"I see, I'll contact him then" Reborn smirked, knowing that a certain guardian wasn't going to be pleased.

"Where's Kumiko-san?" Hana asked, settling down a plate of sushi in front of the arcoballenos.

"She's asleep, outside" was all Mammon said, before he took a sip from her green tea. Hana gasped and let out a 'Hahi!' before she ran outside, fearing that her friend might catch a cold. Mammon turned to Reborn, and looked at the lizard on the hitman's fedora. "Leon is acting weird" he pointed out "Did you tell Sawada Kiyohiko?"

"…" Reborn didn't reply.

Mammon shrugged, he knew he won't be getting paid by telling the young Sawada that something was going to happen soon.

***

[Next day]

Kiyohiko groaned, walking with an ice-pack on his head. Hana and Tsubasa were tailing the young man.

"Are you sure, you're alright, Eleventh?" Hana asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine…" Kiyohiko said, although he wasn't really convincing.

"Maybe we could go visit the infirmary before classes start" Tsubasa suggested, noticing that they arrived at the gates five minutes earlier than usual.

"Fine…" muttered the brunette after feeling that his headache was worsening. The two supported their friend as they headed to the infirmary. Tsubasa opened the door, and blinked twice, after noticing that there was only one man in the room.

Hana blanched "D-doctor Shamal!" she cried in horror.

Shamal wrinkled his nose "I only treat girls" he said, shooing the three.

"Don't treat the Eleventh like _that!" _Hana's emerald eyes flashed, she _really, really _hated the doctor.

Shamal sighed, on the verge of covering his ears. "Sometimes you just have to act like your father" he muttered "… it makes you less appealing, as if you are appealing now" he added in a low tone. Hana was on the verge of killing the doctor, it was a good thing that Kiyohiko was there to stop her.

***

[Kokuyo Middle School]

"Ne, are you sure that _Hibari-chan _could do the job?" Mizukuni asked, with his hands on the back of his head.

"Hm…" the figure sitting on the armchair, turned towards the window, so that the back of the chair was facing Mizukuni.

"Well, she's from Namimori and she doesn't seem trustworthy than the people _here _in Kokuyo" the school chairman pointed out "She's also quite attached to her friends, and she's a—" before he could continue, a knife nearly hit him on the forehead, making him gulp as he looked at the poor wall that was stabbed by the knife. "K-kuro-sama?"

A young boy with slightly messy dark hair, smiled at the young teen with his eyes closed. "Don't. Insult. Kumiko-chan" he said "Understand?" the young man asked, tilting his head.

"H-hai!" Mizukuni was now sweating bullets, he never knew that _that guy _was actually protective of the Namimori Disciplinary Chairwoman.

"Good" Kuro's eyes were still closed, as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand. "Shizuka is on her way to Namimori, she might arrive later"

"Are you sure it's alright to ask her to come, Kuro-sama?" he asked in shock "I mean, she's _completely _obsessed with you, and she might even kill _Hibari-chan!"_

"She won't" Kuro replied, confidently. "After all, she is a secret keeper of mine" he added.

"S-secret K-keeper?!"

"Just remember, Mizukuni, that the world _we _live in is _dark _and _full of secrets" _the raven haired boy said, as he picked up an iris flower on the vase on his desk. He examined it and he slightly opened his eyes, revealing a bright shade of red for a second. Without thinking twice, the iris was crushed on the palm of his hands. "I know you're there" he said, turning towards the door "Igarashi Kitsune"

"What…?" muttered Mizukuni before he opened the door, revealing a violet haired kendoka.

"Who are you…?" Igarashi asked, narrowing his eyes at Kuro.

"I had already disposed of my _real name_" the boy said thoughtfully "but then _they _all call me _Black Mist_"

"Kurokiri…?"

***

The trio sighed as lunch made its way in the day. They sat in a circle on the rooftop, with their lunches.

"I wonder where Kumiko- chan is…" Tsubasa muttered.

"Don't worry, Tsubasa-san she grabbed her lunch this morning" Hana reassured.

"Vongola Undecimo…" they snapped their heads towards the water tank. A girl with neatly cut maroon hair; wearing a light brown poncho on top of her sleeveless plain white shirt and mid thigh length black shorts; was glaring at them with her duo-chromatic eyes.

Her right eye was blank and silver, while her left eye was a shade of bright blue.

"Stay behind me, eleventh" Hana said, as she stood up.

"I'm here to eliminate the Undecimo, not some girl" the mysterious girl stated, before her ring lit into a bright shade of violet.

_'Cloud Flame?!' _Hana's eyes widened, recognising the type of dying will flame.

"If you're going to get into my way _Gokudera Hana, _I have no choice but to eliminate you too" a smirk was now plastered on her face, as she grabbed a box weapon, that was hanging from her belt, and opened it with her flame. "Prepare to die, Vongola scum!" she cried, before releasing her box weapon.

The trio nearly covered their eyes, as a blinding light appeared from within the box. As the light subsided they saw the mysterious girl holding a big black scythe, whose blade was covered in violet flames.

"Tch" Hana grabbed her kunais from her pockets, throwing them towards the mysterious girl who then dodged them with a flip and landing in front of the three.

"Pathetic" the maroon haired girl said, swinging her scythe towards Hana. Her attack was blocked by a wooden sword, from Yamamoto Tsubasa's side. "Che" the girl jumped backwards "I didn't think you had the guts, Yamamoto Tsubasa"

Tsubasa narrowed his eyes before stating "It's not polite if you don't introduce yourself, after all you seem to know us"

"If the Vongola scum must know" the girl said with a wicked smile "I am known as _Shizuka_" she bowed, mocking the Vongola trio.

"How ironic…" muttered Gokudera Hana, before she grabbed a few more kunais and threw them at Shizuka, but instead of aiming at her straight, she aimed at different directions.

(**A/N: **Shizuka can be translated in Japanese as: 'calm/quiet')

"I'm not _that _stupid, Gokudera Hana" Shizuka scoffed, waving her scythe from her left to her right, thus cutting the almost invisible threads that was attached to the kunais.

"But you're still stupid" Hana said with a smirk. Shizuka's eyes widened, she cried in pain once she felt a huge stinging pain on her arm. Blood was oozing out of her right arm as she threw the kunai sticking out of her skin.

"Hana-san you…"

"While her attention was on the kunais that I released, I threw in another one" Hana grinned giving her boss a 'peace' sign. "Don't worry eleventh, you're in good hands!"

"Vongola scum…" muttered Shizuka "I swore that I would kill you…"

"Why?" Kiyohiko, finally, spoke up. "Why do you hate the Vongola so much?"

"Why?" she echoed, gripping onto her scythe "Because they're all monsters…!" she hissed "Now, die!" she cried swinging her scythe towards Kiyohiko – who was caught off guard.

"Kyo-kun!" cried Tsubasa, pushing the young boy aside thus receiving the blow to his right shoulder blade.

"That will be enough" Hana's eyes widened, hearing the voice.

"Kumiko-chan!" she cried in relief.

"Kumiko…?" Shizuka muttered under her breath, recognising the name. Before she knew it she was being lifted to the ground by vines that appeared out of nowhere. She dropped her scythe and she was left defenseless – in the eyes of the Vongola. _'Sorry for this Kumiko-chan…' _she thought before lifting her right hand and muttering some words, her scythe stood up by itself and turned into five smaller scythes.

Kumiko dodged four of the scythes but the fifth one, managed to attack from behind, thus stabbing her upper torso. The dark haired girl fell slowly, only to be caught by Tsubasa.

"Sorry" Shizuka said, looking at Kumiko "but I need to go now, duty calls!" she said before disappearing with a cloud of smoke. Her scythes disappeared one by one.

"Kumiko-san! Are you alright?" Kiyohiko asked, panicking.

"Who…was she…?" Kumiko asked, gasping for breath.

"She called herself, Shizuka" Hana answered, before the young Hibari's vision turned black.

"_You have to understand, Kumiko-chan"_

***

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

Thank you guys for your reviews/ adding the story to your story alert/ favourites! The next chapter will be up, maybe next week… I'm still nervous about the results of my exams, and UNFORTUNATELY I became the leader in our group in Filipino, which means I don't have time to slack off on the said subject T_T. Anyway I hope your honest comments and reviews.

Ja ne!

**Thanks to: **the Red King, Karie291, -Skyz-Angels-

**the Red King: **suprise, suprise ;)

**Karie291: **Actually, that was Yamamoto Takeshi's wife (-_-). She was once a free lance hitman, but after falling in love with Yamamoto Takeshi, she became loyal to the Vongola family. Since she still accepts jobs from different mafia families, she travels the world and fortunately enough, she was just finished with her job in Italy. She treats Chrome as her younger sister, so she's a bit involved with the incident eight years ago...

**-Skyz-Angels-: **Thanks for voting!

**POLL FOR THE REVIEWERS**

**PAIRINGS **

KiyohikoxKumiko – 2

KiyohikoxHana – 3

TsubasaxKumiko – 1

**Loathe it? Love it? Hate it? Like it? What do YOU think? Should I be killed by Hibari Kyouya's tonfas, or shall I face the hellish training of Reborn? Click the "Review" button now and be the first to murder the author—I mean, comment on the fic. **

**REVIEWS ARE WELL NEEDED IN ORDER TO CONTINUE THIS FIC**

_(I need at least five reviews per chapter)_


	9. Chapter 9

**[Generation XI: Vongola]**

**[A New Threat Appears!]**

.

.

_The Eleventh Generation of the Vongola_

.

.

Kiyohiko knew that Reborn was disappointed at him. He was supposed to protect his family, and yet his three guardians were hurt; Hana got a few scratches from the fight, Tsubasa got bruised on his shoulder blade; and Kumiko… she had the worse condition among the three. It was by sheer luck that the scythe missed her internal organs, or else she would've died.

They were currently in the hospital, near Namimori Middle School. Kiyohiko's three guardians were getting treated by a well-known doctor in the mafia world, who chose to earn a decent living and use his skills in treating innocent people.

Although, he wouldn't normally take in patients from the underground world, the Vongola was an exception. He kept quiet about the assassin that threatened the life of Sawada Kiyohiko. After all, he knew what it was like to have someone after you.

"Reborn…" Kiyohiko muttered under his breath, as he faced the setting sun. His eyes were hidden by his bangs, and his fists were clenching the green fence that served as a safety barrier on the rooftop of the hospital. "…I won't let this happen again…" he muttered "I won't let them sacrifice themselves for me…" he looked up, and determination shone from his eyes. The Vongola Sky Ring that hung from his neck was glistening. "I will become the Vongola's Undecimo…!"

"Hmph. He finally learned…" Reborn smirked, tilting his fedora hat.

***

Kumiko woke up that night, she winced when she sat up straight and felt a sharp pain on her upper abdomen. She looked around, and saw that she was all alone. She blinked twice, as she picked up a note that sat on her side table. She unfolded it and read it silently.

_Kumiko-chan, _

_The doctor told us that we had to leave_

_So we'll be back there early in the morning_

_Don't stress yourself_

_Signed; Tsubasa, Hana and Kiyohiko_

Kumiko sighed, placing the letter aside.

"It has been a while _Hibari Kumiko_" she froze right on her spot, as she snapped her head towards the door, where a man in his mid-thirties stood. _He _was wearing a white lab gown and he was wearing a pair of oval spectacles. He had a pair of brown eyes and his hair was neat and tidy.

The man chuckled after seeing the girl freeze, as she clutched the white sheets of the hospital bed. He took another step closer and examined the girl. _"You monster…" _she hissed.

"Oya, it isn't polite to speak to your elderly in such a way…" the doctor said in a mocked hurt tone.

"…and it isn't polite to experiment on children" the girl replied, trying to find a way to escape. But it was futile, her legs were paralyzed and she couldn't run away. _'Maybe if I use my flames I—' _ her thoughts were cut off, when she tried activating her dying will flames. She cried out in pain as electricity shot up through her body.

"There's no use in using your dying will flames" the man said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"W-what are you… planning…?" she asked, glaring at the man with so much hate.

"What am I planning?" the doctor echoed before he laughed "I am planning on using _you_, just like last time… and then the Vongola Undecimo, when the time is right" he stated "…that boy has yet to unlock his full potential, just like you" the doctor's eyes widened when he saw her smirk. "What the hell are you—" he couldn't finish his sentence for a blade entered right through his chest.

_"Bye-bye, Shigure-sensei, may you rot in hell" _a soft voice whispered, before the doctor's body fell face first on the cold floor.

"Shizuka-san..." Kumiko muttered under her breath.

"Yo! Kumiko-chan!" the maroon haired girl greeted with a huge grin, her bloodstained scythe disappeared as if evaporating in the air. "Kuro-sama's orders were to _eliminate _that vile monster. It was a good thing I was here before he did anything to you" she stated, before holding out her hand "Let's go, Kuro-sama is waiting…"

Kumiko sighed before accepting the other girl's hand.

***

Yamamoto Tsubasa blinked twice, as he saw the window to the guest room (Kumiko's room) open. The wind was blowing gently on the white curtains, making them flutter. He sighed and closed the window, and then turned to the desk where a purple flower laid.

"That's a _Hyacinth _flower" a voice behind him stated. Hana took a few steps closer and her eyes narrowed at the said flower "…it has a meaning of 'I'm sorry' or 'Please forgive me'" Hana explained, before stalking out of the room.

"Sorry?" muttered Tsubasa, resting the flower on the wooden desk. "Who's sorry for what?" he wondered, still confused as ever.

***

Kurokiri stifled a yawn as he played with his pocket watch, swinging it back and forth over and over again.

"Who the hell are you?" Igarashi asked, trying to get out of the tight ropes that kept him on his seat.

"I told you already" Kurokiri sighed, placing his pocket watch down. "I am known as Kurokiri, _the Black Mist" _he said, watching as the young boy struggled. "You do know that you're wasting energy trying to escape" he raised an eyebrow.

"It's better to try" Igrashi said with a sardonic smile "…How do you know Ku- I mean, Hibari-san anyway?"

"I guess I better get this over with" Kurokiri stood up from his seat and ignored the question. He grabbed his pocket watch from his desk and stood in front of Igarashi. "Maybe you'll understand…" he said before dangling the pocket watch in front of the boy. He swung the pocket watch like a pendulum, as if hypnotizing the boy. "There's no use in resisting"

Igarashi didn't know why but he couldn't look away… The reflection he saw on the glass of the watch made him curious. It was a field, full of luscious green grass. And as the pendulum stopped swinging, his eyes became blank, void of any emotion.

***

"Shigure, I need to see Hibari Kumiko-san" a doctor with greyish black hair stood in front of the door. He tapped his foot impatiently "I shouldn't have agreed to take him in as my apprentice…" he muttered before opening the door. His eyes widened when he saw the young doctor lying on his own pool of blood.

'_The last blood of the Morte family has been exterminated'_

Those were the words that were written on blood, on the wall of the white room.

"Last blood…? Morte…?" muttered the doctor, dropping his files in shock. "Why didn't I see it before? That guy… Shigure… was part of _that _affair!" he cried. "I should call Reborn-san" he fished out his phone and dialled a number.

_"Saki-sensei?" _Kiyohiko's voice answered.

"Sawada-kun, may I please talk to Reborn-san?" he asked, a bit anxiously.

_"S-sorry, but we're on our way to the hospital… In fact we're already…" _Kiyohiko drawled. The doctor's eyes widened as he turned around and saw the Vongola trio. "…here…" Kiyohiko finished.

"W-what happened?!" Tsubasa demanded, grabbing the doctor by the collar. "Where's Kumiko?!"

"Calm down, Tsubasa" a kick at the back of his head made the young teen let go of the doctor. Reborn frowned, as he jumped on Saki's shoulder and examined the scene.

"Shigure-san, my assistant, was killed when I got back" Saki explained. "I didn't know, Reborn-san… he was from the Morte family… I should've known better as to let him under my wing…" Saki look down in embarrassment.

"What's done is done" the Vongola hitman said, before turning to Kiyohiko. "It's your job, as boss, to find out where she is"

"How should I know?" Kiyohiko felt the stress build up inside of him. "I'm a failure as a boss…" he muttered "I couldn't do anything. I _felt _Shigure-san's danger to Kumiko-san's life… but I didn't do anything…"

"You can't live life, regretting on what has been done" Reborn said.

"…all you have to do is to look forward…" Tsubasa muttered under his breath, with his head bowed. "…Please Kyo-kun… please find Kumiko-chan…"

"Use your intuition, Dame-Kyo" Reborn said, jumping onto Hana's shoulders. "Where do you think she is…?"

Kiyohiko took a deep breath before closing his eyes. _'Where… do I think he is…?' _he wondered. Different places came into his mind. Namimori Middle School, her home, Namimori Shrine… and… Kokuyo.

His eyes snapped open before he muttered "Kokuyo Middle School…"

***

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys! I hope you appreciate the update! I hope to hear your comments and suggestions! ^^ To all Filipino readers out there, please read my two other fanfics written in **_**Tagalog. **_**Just look into my profile and look for my fics "Pamilya" and "Kalangitan" XD**

**Reviewer's Corner:**

**Karie291: **I'm sorry too for not being able to explain it in the chappie .

**TsukiSpica: **Thanks ^.^

**the Red King: **I'm still thinking of Kyo's weapon, and I'm pretty sure it won't be gloves. Just stay tuned and you'll find out (once I decide what weapon he'll use) *winks* Anyway the incident will be revealed in the later chapters, probably when they face Kuro-kun~ I won't spoil anyone about the Guardians, sorry. XD

**Yume-hime: **Thanks ^.^

**Mammon of Greed: **I'm adding the Varia, but the new gen. of the Varia won't be appearing until the later chapters. The tenth gen. of the Varia on the other hand, well… I'll make them appear too.

**POLL FOR THE REVIEWERS**

**PAIRINGS **

KiyohikoxKumiko – 4

KiyohikoxHana – 3

TsubasaxKumiko – 2

**Loathe it? Love it? Hate it? Like it? What do YOU think? Should I be killed by Hibari Kyouya's tonfas, or shall I face the hellish training of Reborn? Click the "Review" button now and be the first to murder the author—I mean, comment on the fic. **

**REVIEWS ARE WELL NEEDED IN ORDER TO CONTINUE THIS FIC**

_(I need at least five reviews per chapter)_


	10. Chapter 10

_  
"He's out of control…! Get Shigure-sama out of here…!"_

"…_S…t…op…" he croaked out, his red eyes opened and looked at the scientists before him. They were dressed in white lab coats, and they were trying to contain him. "I… said… STOP…!" he cried in rage before the glass container, where he stayed afloat, cracked. _

"_What's the status?!"_

"_H-he's unstable, sir!" _

"_Warn the others! Emergency lock down!" the man cried, near his hysterics. "Contact the others!" _

"…_Die…" and with that word, the glass container exploded. As the cloud of gas subsided, you could see the boy staring at the corpses before him. Crimson blood was splattered everywhere. He clutched his head, and knelt on one foot as he felt a sharp pain. He was breathing heavily, and it seemed like he used a lot of energy. He waited for the pain to subside before he stood up and searched for __**her**__. "I won't let you share the same fate as me…" he whispered, rushing around and opening different doors. "…Kumiko-chan…"_

_He kicked open, the wooden oak door that had intricate designs on it. And there he saw a young girl- seemingly unconscious - tied on a chair, with different inscriptions written on her body. _

"_What the hell did you do to her?!" he growled at the man beside Kumiko. _

"_Don't you think they're beautiful…? Her Mist Flames…"_

**[Generation XI: Vongola]**

**[A New Threat Appears!]**

.

.

_The Eleventh Generation of the Vongola_

.

.

A pair of crimson eyes stared at the scenery outside the window. He smiled as he saw four figures, who he had expected to come. _"Vongola Undecimo…" _he said, placing a hand on the glass. "Let us see if you are worthy enough to shoulder the _history _of your family" his voice became barely a whisper "…If you are worthy enough to take care of her, when I'm gone…."

"Kuro-sama, the Vongola is here" Mizukuni stated, opening the door.

"Let's see if they can pass, Igarashi-kun" was all Kurokiri said, before he sank back to his seat with a – what looked like- a sardonic smile on his lips.

"Are you alright, Kuro-sama?" the seaweed haired boy asked in concern.

Kurokiri sighed, before he turned to Mizukuni. "Promise me this, Mizukuni" he said in a serious tone. "Promise me that you'll watch over Kumiko-chan as she grows up... Promise me that you'll protect her from the sharp ends of that Iris"

"W-what do you mean Kuro-sama?"

Kurokiri smiled, and this time it was gentler "Because the devil himself has told me of my fate" he said mysteriously, before turning around. "How's Kumiko-chan holding up?"

"She's still tired" Mizukuni said, scratching his cheek. "Shizuka is taking care of her at the moment, she says _Hibari-chan _has a slight fever"

"Tell, Shizuka that I'll be taking care of Kumiko-chan for a while" Kurokiri said with a smile.

"A-alright…"

***

"You're not going anywhere, Vongola" a familiar figure, stared at them from the top of the stairwell. A maroon haired girl they saw a day ago was now wearing a navy green uniform that made a person certain that whoever was wearing it studied in Kokuyo Middle School. Her hetero-chromatic eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses, and her hair was tied back into a pony tail with a few strands serving as her bangs.

"What she said" another figure said with a sigh.

"You two are… Mizukuni-san and Shizuka!" Hana pointed out.

"Thank you for remembering" Shizuka said in a sarcastic tone. "What do you three want anyway?" she asked.

"You know we want Kumiko-chan back" Tsubasa said.

"No can do" Shizuka said, crossing her arms before her face with a big 'X'. "We can't hand her over, especially to the Vongola" she stated.

"Who says so?" Hana asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Says Kuro-sama" Mizukuni said with a smirk, before he was hit on the back of his head.

"Idiot, you weren't supposed to mention Kuro-sama" Shizuka hissed.

"Who's this 'Kuro-sama' and what does he want Kumiko-san?" Kiyohiko asked, finally managing to find his voice.

"Reborn-san should know all about him" Shizuka muttered "…_everyone _from the Vongola should know all about him…" Everyone now turned to the hitman, who was still perched atop of Kiyohiko's shoulders. "…especially the Vongola Decimo's Cloud Guardian" she hissed the last part with utmost hate.

"W-was it about the Vongola M-massacre?" Kiyohiko asked, getting tensed.

"Heh, I never knew you were knowledgeable about _it_" Shizuka said with a sardonic smile. "But let's cut the talk" she stated, a scythe materializing on her hand after violet flames appeared on her right hand.

"Agreed" said Mizukuni with a yawn. A red flame emerged from his hand, and he picked up his weapon – a steel mallet with a spiked head, a bit larger than the user.

"Reborn! Help us out!" cried Kiyohiko as his tutor jumped off of his shoulder.

"This is your fight, Dame-Kyo, I am not allowed to intervene, unless I am ordered by the Vongola Decimo" Kiyohiko's eyes widened at Reborn's statement, he stared at Reborn incredulously. He didn't know what to do…

"Eleventh! Watch out!" Hana cried, blocking an attack towards Kiyohiko while holding her kunais. She winced as she felt the pressure of the scythe.

"Hana-san!" Kiyohiko cried in alarm.

"I'm fine, Eleventh" Hana said with a forced smile. She was obviously _not _alright. "I'll take care of _her_"

"Hmph" Shizuka jumped backwards, allowing Hana to fall down on her back "You're way too young to beat me" she said, pointing an accusing finger at the young Gokudera.

Hana smirked, standing up "Does that mean you're _too old?"_ she taunted.

_'You're not making things better!' _Kiyohiko wanted to shout out.

"We'll take care of these two, Kyo-kun" Tsubasa said, blocking the mallet's attack from Mizukuni with a water pipe he had just picked up. "Go, and find Kumiko-chan" he said.

"U-un!" Kiyohiko nodded and scrambled towards the next door.

"Let's finish this, shall we?" Shizuka grinned at them.

***

"I'm sorry, I making you do this Kumiko-chan" whispered Kuro as he brushed Kumiko's hair. "I know how much you care about _them_"

"It can't be helped, Kuro-nii…" she said sleepily, as her head rested on his lap.

The raven haired boy sighed "You've grown up… maybe a bit too much…" he muttered, parting her hair to expose the back of her neck. It was strange, when a tattoo with a star shape over a circle, was see on her nape. The tattoo wasn't the only strange thing, for there was also an indigo colored gem at the middle. "I'm sorry…" he muttered before lighting his dying will flame on his hand and pressing it on the gem making it glow.

"N-nii-san…?" she managed to choke out as a burning sensation passed through her.

"It's better if you aren't aware of what you are doing" he stated flatly.

Kumiko's teal eyes became void of any emotion. Black tattoos with different symbols appeared on her skin. She sat up straight, making her a head shorter than Kurokiri. She was like a marionette, with her strings were in the hands of the black mist.

***

"It's dark in here" muttered Kiyohiko as he entered another room. He winced as a sudden bright light emerged from above. By narrowing his eyes, he could see a figure standing in front of him. As the figure stepped into the light, his eyes widened in surprise, he couldn't help but utter her name "Kumiko-san…"

"Vongola Undecimo" the latter nodded in acknowledgement before she fished out her weapon – a dagger with a golden hilt. It was amazing how little the object was and how much design it had on it; golden dragons encircled the hilt before it reached its blade, indigo and violet gems were on the middle of the hilt as if forming a yin-yang symbol.

"What happened to you?" he asked in a worried tone.

Kumiko stared blankly at Kiyohiko, "Prepare to die" she said before running towards him with inhumane agility, with the dagger in her hands.

Kiyohiko's eyes widened, as he tried to dodge the fast attacks from the girl. He ended up, falling on the hard cement floor. "Reborn! I can't hurt her!" he cried, dodging another attack "Help me out, here!"

"Hmph. This is the last dying will bullet after your father's time" Reborn said, loading the bullet into the glowing gun-shaped Leon. He aimed at the young boy's head and fired.

_And at that moment he felt like he was dying…_

_He regretted the fact that he couldn't protect his family…_

_He regretted the fact that he was too weak to save Kumiko…_

_He regretted that he was not a good boss like his father – the current Vongola Decimo…_

_Why did he have to die, at a state where he was filled with nothing but regrets?_

Kumiko stared at the arcoballeno and opened her mouth to say: "Why did you do that, arcoballeno?" she asked in a blank tone.

"If he has no dying will, then he is undeserving to live" Reborn said, placing Leon back on his fedora hat.

"RE-BORN!!" Kumiko's eyes widened, as she saw an orange flame on the young boy's forehead. She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she saw him wearing nothing but his boxers. "I'LL SAVE KUMIKO-SAN WITH MY DYING WILL!!"

"Tch. How annoying" she growled, closing her eyes as an indigo colored flame emerged from her hands. It was amazing how the Vongola Mist Ring could withstand such a power.

***

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for those who reviewed! I hope you enjoyed this chappie. **

**S-sorry for not being able to update as soon as I can; School has been hectic this week and well… I think I'm not handling the pressure well… (T_T) Anyway, I can't guarantee **_**when **_**the next chapter will be released, but I'm working on it. If you have any suggestions, questions, etc. Please don't hesitate to contact me. **

**This day has been one hell of a day… At some point I wanted to kill a certain classmate of mine for telling me that fanfics were stupid (he didn't know I wrote fanfics) but I ended up laughing instead while banging my fist on the table… Good for him, I don't kill anyone… I only send assassins! Hahaha, just joking… **

**To ShadowsofDestruction13: **Dino and his family will be appearing in later chapters (along with the Varia)

**To Yume-hime: **Thanks

**To the Red King: **Yep. I'm gonna shed some light on it. Especially when they face Kuro themselves *wink*

**To Hajimeru RInko: **The role for the Cloud Guardian is already taken. Kumiko serves as the Mist Guardian…. Kiyohiko is not _fully _aware of his hyper intuition, because he is not confident of what he thinks.

**POLL FOR THE REVIEWERS**

**PAIRINGS **

KiyohikoxKumiko – 4

KiyohikoxHana – 3

TsubasaxKumiko – 2

**Loathe it? Love it? Hate it? Like it? What do YOU think? Should I be killed by Hibari Kyouya's tonfas, or shall I face the hellish training of Reborn? Click the "Review" button now and be the first to murder the author—I mean, comment on the fic. **

**REVIEWS ARE WELL NEEDED IN ORDER TO CONTINUE THIS FIC**

_(I need at least five reviews per chapter)_


	11. Chapter 11

_It was late in the afternoon, that day, when they had met. Kumiko was still a little girl at that time and she had gotten lost in the forest from the mansion they were staying in. She had gotten out of her baby sitter's sight, and she couldn't help but feel scared. After all, she was still a little girl. _

"…_Are you lost?" a soft voice asked in Japanese, which surprised the young girl. _

_Kumiko turned around and saw a young boy with raven hair, his eyes were closed but she felt like she had met him from somewhere… "H-hai…" she muttered, looking down. _

_The boy examined her for a while and knelt down in front of her so that he could face her. "…Are you…" he shook his head, as if telling himself that the thought was absurd. _

"_W-what is it, n-nii-san?" she asked. _

_The boy chuckled and ruffled her hair "It's nothing" he said with a kind smile "So, where are you from?" he inquired. _

"_Japan" the girl said. _

_The young boy arched an eyebrow "Japan? You do know that that's far away from here. Do you know where you're staying?" noticing the silence from the girl, he knew that she wasn't aware. He sighed and introduced himself instead "I'm… Kyo—I mean, Kurokiri" he said "Don't worry I won't harm you" he reassured "What's your name?"_

"_I'm… Kumiko, Kuro-nii" _

"_Kumiko…?" he asked "Hibari Kumiko?"_

_The girl blinked twice before nodding, she didn't know this boy and yet he seemed to know her. _

"_Listen, Kumiko-chan" Kurokiri placed his hands on her shoulders "I have to tell you somet—"_

"_Let's get you back to the base, shall we?" a sinister voice whispered before everything turned black for the two of them. _

**[Generation XI: Vongola]**

**[A New Threat Appears!]**

.

.

_The Eleventh Generation of the Vongola_

.

.

[Somewhere in Italy]

Gokudera Hayato cursed under his breath before slamming his fists on the concrete wall. In front of him were corpses. The floor was covered in blood. The stench of death still hung over the quiet air. It was a truly disgusting sight.

Mukuro frowned as he saw a severed head rolling on the floor. He turned away and looked at the grand spiral staircases. Without a word, he moved all the bodies out of his way and climbed up the stairs. He was then faced with a large wooden oak door with intricate designs. He opened the door and was face to face with a middle aged man.

"You are not the Morte Quatro" the pineapple head pointed out. His trident was leaning on his shoulder, but he was prepared to attack at any given moment.

"The _Don_ had more important problems to deal with…" the man said with a smirk. "He is still in search for that cursed child. Besides, I am the _Don_'s right-hand man, you should know me well. My name is _Cattivo_"

Mukuro quickly pointed his trident at the throat of the man. "So, you _did _keep him all these years and yet you said nothing of it…"

The man snorted "Don't blame me if the Vongola locked him away" he said "Finders keepers, as they say"

Mukuro narrowed his eyes at the man, his red eye turned into the kanji of five. "You were the reason why, my kawaii Chrome was left worried all these years… You only deserve to die" he hissed, and with a swift movement of his wrist the trident had stabbed the man squarely on the chest thus piercing his poor heart. "The Vongola Decimo doesn't need to take the blame anymore" he stated, lowering his weapon. Mukuro closed his eyes as he remembered what had happened.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi stood up in rage, his hands slamming onto his table. "The Morte family were using… __**CHILDREN?!" **__he cried out as he heard the reports from an unknown source. "Gokudera-kun, who is the nearest to the Morte Experimental Facility?" he asked._

"_That would be the disciplinary freak and his wife, Juudiame" Hayato answered. "They are currently in vacation with their daughter…" he trailed off with his eyes wide in realization "…Shit…" _

_Tsuna sighed "Contact them immediately, make sure that the children are in safe hands"_

"_Boss!" a young woman with strawberry blonde hair and silver eyes, barged into the room in a hurry. "Chrome-chan's daughter… Kumiko-chan… is missing!"_

_Mukuro narrowed his eyes before he stood up "I'll be backing them up, Tsunayoshi, there's no need for you to go yourself" he stated._

"_Don't kill them… Just make sure the children are safe…"_

'_You're still naïve as ever, Tsunayoshi' Mukuro thought before exiting the room._

_When Mukuro arrived in the Experimental Facility, he saw the corpses surrounding the building._

_Without any permission, he entered the building and there he saw Hibari Kyouya face to face with two children. _

'_He has to do this himself' Mukuro thought before he lowered his weapon. He watched as Hibari attacked the young boy, mercilessly. _

"_Kuro-nii!" cried the young girl. "Otou-san!" she faced her father with teary eyes. Kyouya's eyes widened when he saw mist flames emerge from his daughter's hands- she was shaking. Suddenly, vines began spreading throughout the room, they were gathering at the feet of her own father as if trying to keep him in place. _

"_Do you think you can protect someone with __**that**__?" he asked in a cold voice "…You really are worthless…" _

_Kumiko's vision clouded, tears flowed down her eyes as she fell on her knees. Hibari dashed pass his daughter and took out a gun, pointing it at the young boy before him. "…Goodbye…" _

_Bang! _

"_You didn't have to say that to her" he said with the girl cradled in his arms. "…and you didn't have to do __**that **__to __**him**__" he looked at the poor boy whose body was nearly covered in blood._

Mukuro sighed remembering how the Decimo had decided to cover the whole story about the Morte family, after Hibari Kyouya's rash action. "I can't even believe that he did that to his own child" he muttered under his breath before turning around, leaving the corpse of the right-hand man of the Boss of the Morte family.

* * *

[Back in Japan, Kokuyo]

Her hands were covered in indigo flames. Even the blade of her dagger was in flames. She dodged the blows from Kiyohiko, who was trying to render her to an unconscious state.

"…_possesses… ring… you… unworthy…"_

_ 'What?' _Kumiko thought, her eyes turning back to their original hue for a mere second before turning blank again.

"…_shoulder… sins… past…"_

She felt a burning sensation, and she could no longer control her flames. Kiyohiko – in his dying will mode – managed to give her a hand chop at her nape. And everything – for Kumiko – turned black.

"…_traitors…"_

Kiyohiko's dying will flame subsided. He fell on his knees, not being able to comprehend what he did.

"Good job, Dame-Kyo" Reborn said, throwing Kiyohiko's uniform at the said boy. Kiyohiko blushed in embarrassment and began to put on his clothes.

"Ne, Reborn, can you tell me what _really _happened at the Vongola Massacre?" he asked "I know Tou-san didn't order the massacre…" he sucked in a huge breath before continuing "So, who did?" he was itching to know all about the affair eight years ago. He was itching to know the truth. "And how is Kumiko-san involved in all of this mess?"

_ "How about, witnessing the affair at first-hand, Vongola Undecimo…?" _

* * *

***

(*) From Ar Tonelico. The song's title is "EXEC_CHRONICLE_KEY" try searching it on youtube, it's one of my favourites.

**Author's Rants: **

**Sorry, if the fight between Kiyohiko and Kumiko was a bit anti-climatic… The next chapter will reveal what happened the past eight years, and the history of Kumiko and Kurokiri. I'm also sorry for not updating soon and for the short chappie (T_T)… Things had just got a bit hectic these past few weeks, but since Christmas Vacation is near, I hope I would be able to update faster. **

**I can't believe I've completed the Vongola Rings! XD I'm so happy! But then I'm giving them away as Christmas presents for my fellow KHR friends. (Though I'm keeping the Sky, Rain and Cloud Ring) If you want to look at them please visit my LJ account: **http: //bianxter-18. livejournal. com/

**To the Reviewers:**

**the Red King: **_I hope I didn't disappoint you with the whole fight scene with Kumiko and Kiyohiko…_

**Jen-chi: **_Probably :D_

**The rebornster: **You just have to find out in the next (or the next two) chapter(s) *wink* Hm… I haven't thought of Mukuro having a son…. Let me think about it…

**La la laaaaaaaa…: **_I'm not yet certain if Mukuro has a kid…. _

**Ba ba baaaa….: **You just have to read the rest to find out who the cloud guardian is *wink*

**POLL FOR THE REVIEWERS**

**PAIRINGS **

KiyohikoxKumiko – 5

KiyohikoxHana – 3

TsubasaxKumiko – 2

TsubasaxHana - 1

**Loathe it? Love it? Hate it? Like it? What do YOU think? Should I be killed by Hibari Kyouya's tonfas, or shall I face the hellish training of Reborn? Click the "Review" button now and be the first to murder the author—I mean, comment on the fic. **

**REVIEWS ARE WELL NEEDED IN ORDER TO CONTINUE THIS FIC**

_(I need at least five reviews per chapter)_


	12. Chapter 12

**[Generation XI: Vongola]**

**[A New Threat Appears!]**

.

.

_The Eleventh Generation of the Vongola_

.

.

_"How about witnessing the affair at first hand, Vongola Undecimo…?" _a smooth voice echoed throughout the room. Reborn frowned, lowering his fedora hat after hearing the voice.

"W-who's there?!" Kiyohiko asked, rather shakily as he looked at all directions.

"It's nice to meet you, Vongola Undecimo" a young man, a few years older than him, with short ebony black hair and with both eyes that were closed, turned at their direction. Behind him was, none other than, Igarashi Kitsune.

Kiyohiko's eyes widened in surprise as he saw the blank eyes from the Kokuyo kendo star, they were similar to Kumiko in a way… but then they were more different, it was too confusing to explain. "I-igarashi-kun!" he cried, staring at the young boy disbelievingly.

The raven haired boy frowned before saying "Take Kumiko-chan back on our side" he ordered, making the young Vongola's eyes widen. Igarashi nodded before disappearing in a flash and ending up in front of Kumiko. "Hm… No wonder they call you _'Thunder Clap Kitsune'_" the older boy mused, leaning on the wall.

"Kumiko-san!" Kiyohiko cried, as Igarashi carefully placed the young girl in his arms, and with another blink of an eye, he disappeared and suddenly emerged at the other boy's side.

"I'll take care of her for a while, Igarashi Kitsune-san" said the mysterious raven haired boy. "For now, go take care of the Vongola Undecimo"

"Hai… Kuro-sama…" Igarashi muttered in a robotic tone, before placing Kumiko down beside Kurokiri.

"Kuro…sama…?" Kiyohiko's eyes grew wide "K-kurokiri?!" he asked pointing at the raven haired guy.

"Look out" Reborn said in a monotonous voice, after noticing Igarashi's swift movement with his blade. The brunette's eyes widened before he fell on his backside thus dodging the blade.

"Snap out of it, Igarashi-kun!" Kiyohiko begged, looking at the blank eyes of the kendo star.

"…_I couldn't protect anyone…"_

"Huh?" the Vongola Undecimo swore he heard Igarashi's voice. "HIII!" he cried out before rolling over to dodge another blow. The blade plunged into the hard concrete.

"…_I couldn't save Kumiko-chan…"_

There it was again! Igarashi's voice! Igarashi pulled out the blade and headed towards Kiyohiko.

"…_I'm not worthy for her forgiveness…"_

"She forgave you and that's all that matters!" Kiyohiko suddenly blurted out, making Igarashi freeze. "I-I… don't know what happened between the two of you…" he said "But all I can say is that… Kumiko-san is a good person, although she might not look or act like it, she doesn't want to be alone… So she easily forgives her friends" he took a deep breath "…I may have only know her for a few months but then… I know that she doesn't want to see you like this!"

"T…thank…you…" Igarashi said, before his eyes softened and closed and he fell unconsciously on the ground.

Kiyohiko gasped as he saw the multiple wounds from the young boy, that told him that Igarashi fought Kurokiri and lost.

"You're far more interesting than I thought, Vongola Undecimo" Kurokiri smirked before turning to Reborn "…just like his father, ne? Arcoballeno?"

"Hmph" Reborn smirked "Sometimes I do wonder if you are really the son of _that man_"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hana wiped her mouth of any signs of blood. She had suffered multiple injuries from Shizuka's scythe and it was draining her of energy. _'Damn it!' _she cursed inwardly _'I'm no use to the Eleventh!' _she thought, closing her eyes as she fell on her knees.

"On your knees now, huh?" Shizuka's voice lingered over her. "Prepare to die!"

'…_Things weren't suppose to end like this…Eleventh…!'_

Shizuka's eyes widened, before staggering back and clutching her arm. She felt a burning sensation pass through her. And then she looked at Hana, whose Storm Flames covered her Vongola Storm Ring.

"I… won't… let…you… beat…me" she managed to rasp out, despite her injuries. "For the Eleventh!"

"Storm Flames?" Tsubasa muttered before closing his eyes and smiling. "So that's how it is…" he said, making his opponent confused.

"What the hell are you saying?" growled Mizukuni.

_'…I'll protect everyone…' _he thought before a small blue flame emerged from his ring…

And with that two gunshots rang throughout the building.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"You won't be participating in the fight, am I right, Arcoballeno?" he said.

"Correct" Reborn said, making Kiyohiko gape. "Only my student shall participate in the fight" Reborn threw a shinai towards Kiyohiko, who caught it clumsily. "Here's the one you used during your training with Tsubasa" he stated.

"B-but I'm no-good with swords!" Kiyohiko exclaimed. "It was pure luck during the tournament!" he cried out.

"Do you want to stay still and watch as two of your friends risk their lives for your cause?" Reborn asked.

"No…" muttered Kiyohiko.

"Let's begin, then" Kurokiri said with a smirk before he took off his right hand glove, thus revealing his dark hand with violet veins and four colored gems seeping through the skin, as if protecting, what looked like, a closed eye on the back of his hand. A silver dagger materialised on his hand, with violet and indigo flames covering the two gems.

"Wha…" Kiyohiko was in loss for words. For some reason, he felt pity for the boy in front of him. He was filled with nothing but despair and sorrow_. _His mind told him that he was an enemy, but his instinct told him otherwise.

"…_Do you want to escape from here?"_

There it was again… voices in his head…

Kiyohiko winced, barely dodging the attack from the dagger. "I-I don't want to fight!" he cried, blocking an attack with his shinai.

"Oh?" Kurokiri raised an eyebrow.

"…_Lies… All of them…"_

Kurokiri brought his hand up as he glided swiftly towards Kiyohiko. His dagger multiplied into a dozen, they flew in the air with Kurokiri's swift movement and they were aimed at the Vongola Undecimo. And as if by magic, the blades became covered with violet and indigo flames. Kiyohiko's eyes widened, he ran towards the exit and hastily dodged the first dagger.

"Stay still Vongola" Kurokiri said, opening his crimson eyes for a mere second before closing them again.

The concrete floor began to shake. And lava began shooting upwards. "HIII!" Kiyohiko cried in shock. He turned to Reborn, who was currently being lifted, in his eyes. "REBORN!" he called out.

"…just an Illusion" Reborn said, kicking Kiyohiko at the back of his head. The brunette blinked twice and he saw that everything was back to normal. He screamed in pain as he was cut by a dagger covered in flames. "That's what you get for letting your guard down" Reborn said.

"You're easier to finish, than I had originally thought, Vongola" Kurokiri said, with his palm faced towards the ceiling. The remaining daggers were floating in circles around his palm, as if there was an invisible force juggling them. "Now, die" he said with a smirk. The daggers stopped encircling his hand and dashed towards Kiyohiko.

_'…I'm sorry…' _Kiyohiko thought, closing his eyes tightly as he readied for the impact… but it never came…

"ELEVENTH!" "KYO-KUN!" two voices rang.

Kiyohiko opened his eyes and saw that the daggers were blocked by Hana's kunais. "Hana-san! Tsubasa-san!" he cried out in worry as he saw the injuries sustained by the two. Tsubasa was supporting Hana, who was having a hard time standing on her own, her right hand fell limply on her side as she sighed in relief.

"Loyal subordinates… as expected" Kurokiri muttered under his breath.

_'What does he mean by that?' _Kiyohiko wondered.

"…but they aren't enough to stop me" he said with a smirk before opening his crimson eyes. "First Path of Destruction: Reflection" two vertical clouds of violet smoke appeared before the Storm and Rain Guardians. Hana and Tsubasa's eyes widened when the smoke turned into a reflection of themselves.

"W-wha…?"

"The First Path of the four paths of Destruction- Reflection" Reborn stated "with the use of both mist and cloud flames, Kurokiri is able to produce exact copies of Hana and Tsubasa"

"That is correct, Arcoballeno" Kurokiri admitted. "They are in par with each other in terms of their skills in combat… and they are nothing but my pawns"

"It's dangerous!" Tsubasa cried, pushing Hana aside thus evading an attack from the clone Hana.

"Itetetete…" Hana groaned in pain. "Tch" she cursed under her breath as she saw clone Tsubasa dashing towards her with a sword at hand. She rolled to the side and only managed to get a cut from the sword. "That's gonna leave a mark…" she told herself, she took out a few of her kunais and tossed it towards clone Tsubasa, who had got a cut from the kunai.

The real Tsubasa's eyes widened, when he felt a stinging pain on his cheek. Blood was oozing from the newly formed cut.

"Tsubasa-san!" Hana gasped.

"Oya? Did I forget to mention that whatever you do to these clones… shall also be done to the original…?"

"DON'T INVOLVE MY FRIENDS IN ANY OF THIS!" Kiyohiko finally snapped. He didn't want to see his friends get hurt. "I don't know what the Vongola family has done to you… I don't if you're an enemy or not… but… If you hurt my friends… If you hurt my _famiglia… _you won't get away so easily!"

Reborn smirked as Leon began glowing brighter. "Good job, Kiyohiko" he said in a low tone.

"W-what's happening to Leon?" Kiyohiko asked, and before he knew it Leon was floating up in the air. "H-he's chewing something…?"

"Ack!" Hana and Tsubasa were sent flying to the wall within a brief second.

"!!!"

"Second Path of Destruction: Oppression" Kurokiri stated, raising his hand once again as the second gem – a golden one – glowed and the eye on his hand opened slightly.

Kumiko's eyes snapped wide open, she opened her mouth and let out a bloodcurdling scream, as if she was being tortured when she released large amounts of Mist Flames. "Stop it…Please…" she begged as the flames became weaker and weaker.

"…Kumiko-chan!" Tsubasa cried out.

"Please… Kuro-nii…" it was a heart wrenching sight, to see the so-called 'strong' and 'cold' Hibari Dokuro Kumiko, screaming in pain. Reborn frowned at the reckless act.

"The second path of destruction…" Kurokiri stated in a low tone, turning away from Kumiko "…lets me control another person's flame… as long as they are compatible with mine" he stated "… I can drain them of their flames… and even of their _life_…"Kumiko fell unconscious once again, but her mist flame didn't die just yet instead it grew weaker. "Once a person's flame goes out completely… you can be assured that they are dead…"

"No way…" Hana muttered, dodging a blow from the clone Tsubasa.

Leon spitted out a pair of objects before sleeping atop of Reborn's head. A soft 'klang' echoed around the room as a steel Katar (1) with the Vongola emblem etched on its blade, fell on the cement floor, beside it was –what looked like – a pack of pills. Kiyohiko hastily picked the two objects up, before looking at his tutor in confusion.

"A Katar and some dying will pills" Reborn said, lowering his fedora hat "You should know what their purposes are…" Kiyohiko gulped, before staring at the two objects.

"Oya? The Vongola isn't going to attack?" Kurokiri raised a brow "Very well, then" he said deciding to attack first. "Third Path of Destruction: Delusion" he muttered before the third indigo gem glowed and the surroundings turned different. The cement floor became dark and decomposed, the ceilings turned into dark rocks that made it look like that of a cave, and molten lava surrounded them. Kurokiri smirked "Welcome to hell, young Vongola"

_'I don't have a choice…' _Kiyohiko thought before gulping down some pills. His eyes closed and he became calm. A bright orange flame emerged from his forehead and when he opened his eyes, they became orange, the same color of his flame.

"Think fast!" he called out before tossing several daggers at his direction.

Kiyohiko only stared at them as they got closer and closer. "Illusions…" he said in a cool tone. And the daggers disappeared along with the indigo flames that surrounded it.

"…too naïve…" the raven haired boy said.

The Vongola Decimo's eyes widened when two pairs of hands coiled around his neck. It was shocking to see Hana and Tsubasa trying to choke him.

"I forgot to mention that, the first path of destruction, not only lets me make clones of others… but it also helps me control them" Kurokiri said "…and so I did after draining them of energy. They are nothing more, but puppets" he looked at Kiyohiko with serious eyes "Can you even hurt your own family?"

_'…just like Igarashi-kun…' _Kiyohiko thought as he looked at Hana and Tsubasa's eyes.

"…_I'm sorry Eleventh…!"_

"…_Kyo-kun… I couldn't protect anyone… I'm sorry"_

"You don't always have to protect others…" Kiyohiko said in a low tone "Sometimes…you have to let others protect you…" he said "So please, let me be the one to protect you now… Hana-san… Tsubasa-san… So please… let go…"

"I'm sorry Eleventh…" Hana cried out before falling on her knees.

"Sorry…" Tsubasa too fell on his knees. "Please…save Kumiko-chan…"

"I promise" Kiyohiko said, before turning to Kurokiri. His eyes snapped wide open "Kumiko-san!"Hibari Kumiko's flames grew weaker and weaker, she was paler than usual, and black vines began entangling her. He then turned to his two friends, who were in the same predicament. "Hana-san! Tsubasa-san!"

"I don't want any disruptions" Kurokiri said with a sigh as he floated up in midair. "This battle is between you and me now, Vongola" he began charging towards the Vongola Undecimo in lightning speed. A dagger materialised on his hand, and it was blocked by the young Vongola's Katar.

Kiyohiko was pushed backwards due to the force from the attack, he gritted his teeth trying to think of a counter attack.

"…so fragile…" muttered Kurokiri before exerting most of his force to the attack and sending Kiyohiko to the dark wall. He watched as the young Undecimo fell limply. "How disappointing…" his eyes widened when a stronger type of flame emerged from the Vongola's forehead. "What the…?"

"I will not accept to be beaten by someone weaker than me" Kiyohiko said, as he stood up. He was covered with gashes and burns, but he didn't mind them at all. "You have a weak flame" he said "It is full of nothing but anger, regret, sorrow…" he trailed off.

"Let's see who's weaker, Vongola" cried Kurokiri, finally losing his cool. "You don't know how much we've been through…" he said swinging his dagger at the younger one. _'H-he disappeared…?' _the older boy thought, he felt a presence from behind. "When did—"he couldn't finish his question for her was kicked at his back and sent five feet away from the Vongola Undecimo.

"What's your goal?" Kiyohiko asked, placing his katar in front of him, in a defensive stance.

"I want to destroy the Vongola family" he said, standing up albeit weaker than normal. "They _knew _about the Morte family… and yet they did nothing to stop them…" Kiyohiko was taken aback.

"What do you—ack!" a sharp pain at his shoulder made him realize that the one who was in front of him was merely a copy. Without even thinking, the Vongola Undecimo slashed his katar at his opponent's side. The burning sensation from the sky flame made the mist flame user cry out in pain.

Kurokiri finally fell down, though he wasn't unconscious. The surroundings turned back to Kokuyo, and Kiyohiko's three friends were regaining consciousness.

"E-eleventh…?" "Kyo..kun..?"

Kiyohiko's dying will flame submerged and he returned to normal. "Are you two okay?!" he rushed towards the two of his friends' side.

"Y-yeah…" Tsubasa flinched, after feeling his injuries. "Where's Kumiko-chan?" he asked weakly.

"She's over there—huh?!" his eyes widened when he saw the young girl limply walking towards the fallen Dark Mist. "Kumiko-san?!"

"He's going to be taken away" Reborn said "…I am not sure if the Vindicare will be taking custody over him"

"N-no…" Kumiko said, kneeling beside Kurokiri.

The raven haired guy smiled weakly before turning to Kiyohiko with his crimson eyes still open. "…as I promised… I will show you the affair beforehand…" the last gem… the black gem… glowed.

"Don't drain yourself, nii-san!"

That was what they last heard before the surroundings turned into a familiar place for Kiyohiko and Hana.

"Italy…"

~*~*~*~*~

**End Notes:**

( 1 ) A Katar/ Katara is a type of punching sword, formerly used by the Vongola Quinto. (Search Wikipedia for it)

**THE FOUR PATHS OF DESTRUCTION **[_I made these up, myself, so sorry if they're a bit confusing]_

_The First Path: Reflection _– the user can create clones of those he has chosen. He can use those people as puppets if he wants too, and whatever damage is inflicted on the clone shall be inflicted upon the original.

_The Second Path: Oppression_ – just as the name suggests, the user can control the flames of another person if he/she is compatible with the user's flame. In Kurokiri's case, he can control Kumiko's flame because they are both mist flame users.

_The Third Path: Delusion_ – the user can create a solid illusion. The user can change the surroundings whenever he wants.

_The Fourth Path: Recollection _– this is considered as the most energy consuming path. The user can show the deepest and darkest memory he has chosen. He can choose his own memories or he can choose another person's memory.

_The Eye of Destruction _– this isn't showed in the former, but I am still obligated to explain this part. The Eye of Destruction only opens when all four paths are used. The Eye of Destruction, when used, can control the host, it can drain the user of his energy, power and life.

_If there are any questions please don't hesitate to ask. _

**Author's Rants: **

CHRISTMAS VACATION! WOOT! The past weeks had been hectic, and I'm not sure if I can update fast this Christmas Vacation since our dear teachers decided to bury us with school work to ease the boredom of staying home… (-_-) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Sorry for the cliffie! I'll make it up to you in the next chappie . The next chapter will probably be the end for this arc. Sorry if things are a bit confusing, this may be my first time writing fight scenes.

**To the Reviewers:**

**the Red King: **The past will be revealed shortly…

**The rebornster: **Cool… Thanks!

**Arugotugo random name: **Thanks!

**Tugoarugo: **The cloud guardian shall make his appearance at some point… and I'm not sure if Mukuro will have a son…

**La la laaaa t ba ba baaa: **Thanks!

**Missypus89: **Oddly enough, Kumiko is Hibari and Chrome's child…

**Angelxgirlx21: **Maraming salamat po! Mabuhay po kayo! *grins* _Hehe… _Malalaman mo na lang kung bakit ganun yung ginawa ni Kyoya~ Salamat uli, sa pag-review!

**POLL FOR THE REVIEWERS**

**PAIRINGS **

KiyohikoxKumiko – 6

KiyohikoxHana – 4

TsubasaxKumiko – 2

TsubasaxHana - 2

**Loathe it? Love it? Hate it? Like it? What do YOU think? Should I be killed by Hibari Kyouya's tonfas, or shall I face the hellish training of Reborn? Click the "Review" button now and be the first to murder the author—I mean, comment on the fic. **

**REVIEWS ARE WELL NEEDED IN ORDER TO CONTINUE THIS FIC**

_(I need at least five reviews per chapter)_


	13. Chapter 13: Arc Conclusion

**[Generation XI: Vongola]**

**[A New Threat Appears!]**

**Conclusion**

**.**

**.**

"Italy…" Kiyohiko breathed upon recognising the same streets where he often ran during his childhood. It was a small town in the city of Naples – the place where he grew up until they moved to the Vongola Manor in Sicily.

Another Vongola base was built during the Vongola Decimo's rule. It was a small vacation house, for those who wished to relax for a while. It was like a smaller version of the original mansion. It had a huge garden at the back, with a big white fountain.

But deeper into the woods, next to the Vongola base, was an Experiment Facility of the Morte family. The Morte family was known as one of the developers of box weapons, of course they were funded by the Vongola Decimo, when he wanted more information about the box weapons. But even under the Vongola Decimo's care, the Morte family seeked more power. And so they decided to do researches about the extraordinary power of a person's flame once harnessed during childhood.

It seemed impossible. But at that era, there was no such thing that couldn't be made.

_"From now on, your name shall be Kurokiri" _men in their white uniforms told a young boy, who was tied on a chair, with indigo and violet flames consuming his arm; he looked like he was only nine and yet he didn't possess any signs of childhood. _"That will be it, for today" _the head of the group said. _"We will be continuing tomorrow" _

And the young boy was left by himself, in the dark room. Although his binds were untied, he was still trapped. The room had no windows. There was no one there, but him.

_"I heard that boss is targeting that kid" _saida deep voice that belonged to the guard of his cell.

_"Oh, you mean that Hibari Kumiko, kid?" _the other voice asked. _"I thought that was just a rumour, considering we have this brat on our hands"_

_ "If this brat has enough power to harness the 'eye' how much more could the other have, eh?" _

Kurokiri's crimson eyes snapped open. People were greedy. Starting that day, he had planned his escape. He would never- _never_ - make his little sister suffer the pain, he had endured, even if he had discarded the name: _Hibari Kyousei. _

The next morning, when the door to his cell opened, he executed his plan. Harnessing the incomplete experimental 'eye' that was given to him, he rendered the two guards along with the scientist into their deaths. He escaped, but he didn't know where to go. He hid in the forest, but he never expected to meet a little girl there.

_"Are you lost?" _he asked, feeling a hint of worry for the girl in front of him.

_"H-hai…" _the girl let out a squeak as she faced him. He was taken aback, when he noticed that she looked like someone he knew.

_"…Are you…" _he trailed off, mentally shaking his head. It was impossible. He prayed that this girl wasn't the one he was thinking about. He begged the Gods.

_"W-what is it n-nii-san?" _the girl asked.

_"It's nothing" _Kurokiri said, as he ruffled her hair affectionately – like that of a big brother. _"So, where are you from?"_

_ "Japan" _the girl answered, calming down a little.

Kurokiri was taken aback. Japan was far away from Italy. So how did a girl, from Japan, get lost in Italy? "Japan? Do you know where you're staying?" he asked, only to be replied by silence. He sighed and introduced himself _"I'm Kyo—" _he had discarded that name a long time ago _"I mean, Kurokiri. Don't worry, I won't harm you…" _he said gently _"What's your name?"_

_ "I'm Kumiko, Kuro-nii!" _the girl said with a smile. And at that time, he felt like the Gods hated him. He felt like fate was playing with him. He swore, his heart missed a beat.

_"Kumiko…?" _he breathed _"Hibari Kumiko…?"_the girl nodded, and he paled instantly.

_"Listen Kumiko-chan" _he said placing his hands on her shoulders _"I have to tell you somet—" _there was a sharp pain at the back of his head, and by instinct he held the girl close in a brotherly embrace. _'…I'm your big brother… I won't let anyone hurt you…'_

He knew he had failed as a big brother, when they were taken back to the Experiment Facility. He was placed inside a big glass container. Different tubes were connected to him, and he felt as if he was floating on water. He felt suffocated.

_"This is what you get for running away" _a cold dark voice chuckled. Kurokiri felt the need to punch that man on the face. _"But still, you lead us to the girl… So we still have to thank you, for bringing us to your younger sister" _

_ '…Stop…it…' _he wanted to cry out.

_"No wonder the Vongola decided to stop searching for you… You are useless… Undeserving to live…" _those words were a slap to the face. _"…You only deserve to die if you can't possess the 'Eye of Destruction'" _

Kurokiri chuckled darkly on the inside. That statement was only going to lead to their demise. And they didn't even know it. This time, he swore to destroy the Morte family. And he was going to use the _Eye of Destruction. _

_Crack. _All of the scientists, who were present in the room, snapped their heads towards Kurokiri's vassal. There was a crack, forming on the edges of the glass.

_"S…t…o…p…" _Kurokiri opened his crimson eyes, and looked at the shocked faces of the scientists.

_"He's out of control…! Get Shigure-sama out of here…!" _

Did they think they could easily contain him? _"I…said… STOP…!"_ he cried out in rage before multiple cracks appeared.

_ "He's unstable sir!" _cried a woman scientists, as she kept pressing buttons on a certain machine.

_"Warn the others! Emergency lockdown!" _the leading scientists cried, near his hysterics. _"Contact the others! Hurry!" _

_ "…Die…" _and with that word the glass container exploded. Dozens of shards made their way towards the escaping scientists. When the cloud of gas subsided, the only one who was left alive was the boy. Crimson blood was everywhere. Kurokiri ignored the pain he felt. He used a lot of energy, than what he had planned. But he knew there was no time. He had to search for his sister. _"I won't let you share the same fate as me, imouto"_

He opened every door he had encountered. He killed those who dared oppose him. At last, he was face to face with a twin wooden oak door. He kicked it open, and took a sharp intake of air. He saw his little sister, tied to a chair. Her face was pale, and different inscriptions were glowing indigo on her body.

_ "What the hell did you do to her?!" _he growled.

_"Don't you think their beautiful…? Her Mist Flames…?" _ the man was insane. The man made his blood boil.

_"Whatever you're doing… stop it" _he hissed.

The man turned to him, faking surprise. _"And what are you going to—"_ he couldn't finish his sentence, because all he could feel then was a sharp pain, slowly burning his internal organs. He looked down and saw the young boy's hand inside his chest. Blood slowly trickled from his mouth as the boy pulled his hand out. _"…Heh… you really are a devil…" _the man said before succumbing to death.

_"Kumiko…" _Kurokiri called out, untying the binds. _"Wake up… Please…" _

_"…ro…nii?" _was the hazy reply of the young girl as the indigo flame died down, and the inscriptions disappeared with it. _"…I want to go home…" _she said, closing her eyes.

_"Don't worry…" _Kurokiri whispered, patting Kumiko on the head.

~*~*~*~*~

It was dark. She could hear someone humming, a small tune, just like what her mother sang to her. She couldn't quite understand, since it was in English, but the melody made her feel at ease. She didn't want to wake up, and she kept her eyes shut. She felt, someone was carrying her, but she didn't want to open her eyes. All she did was remember her mother, when she sang the song to her.

"…_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound..."_

"K…kaa…san…" tears slid down her cheek.

"…_that saved a wretch, like me…"_

"Are you awake?" she heard Kuro-nii's voice, and she immediately opened her eyes. "Don't worry, Kumiko-chan, I'll protect you… I'll bring you back to your home…"

"You there!!" Kurokiri growled after hearing multiple footsteps approaching them. He placed Kumiko down and whispered:

"Close your eyes" Kumiko was confused, but then she did what she was told. She was raised to be obedient and follow elders, at least those she trusted. There were screams, echoing in the room, and she felt something warm splatter on her cheek. She opened her eyes, and her stomach churned.

Dozens of men were dead. Crimson blood was everywhere. And everything reeked of death. It wasn't healthy for children to see something gory like this. She felt like she was going to get sick. She stood frozen, seeing Kurokiri standing in the middle of the mess.

"Heh. Stupid child" a man whispered. Kumiko didn't have time to respond, when she was grabbed by a strange man. The man held a knife near her throat, and she couldn't move. "Do you want your sister to die?"

"Put. Her. Down" Kurokiri said.

"Why should I do that, Kurokiri?" the man held the knife closer to Kumiko "…or should I say: _Hibari Kyousei…?" _Kumiko's eyes widened, no one told her she had a big brother. "…Just accept the fact that you are dead… You are only an experiment made by _us_… And, it turns out, you became a failure" each word fuelled Kurokiri's anger. "You are an incomplete version of the Eye of Destruction"

A smirk graced Kurokiri's lips. "Define… incomplete…" he opened his crimson eyes, and with that multiple copies of him began appearing everywhere.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hibari Kyouya stared at the young boy in disbelief. The boy couldn't control his power. And, Vwithout his knowledge, he was endangering Kumiko's life. This boy, was his son. _Was. _But then, in the records of the Mafia world, his son – Hibari Kyousei – was dead.

"Otou-san!" Kumiko called out.

"…Father…" muttered Kuokiri, unsure of how to address the man. The young boy didn't know what to feel after seeing his father. He was already tired and weary, and he didn't expect his father to attack. "Wha—" he hardly dodged a tonfa aimed for his head. "W-why…?"

"Why are you still alive?" Kyouya asked, before taking note that the eye, implanted on his son's hand, was already open.

"Disappointed?" Kurokiri asked with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"You are _not _my son" Kyouya said, landing a blow on Kurokiri's shoulder.

"I discarded my name a long time ago" Kurokiri hissed.

"Stop it!" Kumiko appeared in between the two "Kuro-nii! Tou-san!" mist flames emerged from her hands, and vines were spreading out on the floor, as if they tried to keep Kyouya in place. Although the two children didn't notice it, black flames began emerging from Kurokiri. It was an unusual type of flame.

He needed to distract them. "…Do you really think you can protect someone with **that**?" he asked "…You really are worthless" shock was mirrored on the faces of the two children. Kumiko let her guard down. Tears flowed down her cheeks, and she fell on her knees.

Those words hurt. Like hell. She heard a gunshot before falling into unconsciousness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kiyohiko, Hana and Tsubasa were frozen in shock as the illusion was broken. They never knew that Kumiko and Kurokiri had such a hard life.

Hana was the first one to notice, a cloaked figure enter the room. "The guy who saved us" she said, staring at him. "He's the one, right, Tsubasa-san?" she asked.

Tsubasa blinked twice "You're right…" but something felt wrong. He saw the young man take out his revolved. And within seconds, two shots were fired. Both directed at Kumiko and Kurokiri. Reborn frowned at the young man.

"There were no orders to _kill, _Mayuri Shiki" Kiyohiko stared at the teenage boy in disbelief.

"There were no orders _not to kill_, arcoballeno" was Mayuri Shiki's response. "Besides, the bullets were equipped with poison, and it takes fifteen minutes to take effect" he said before throwing a vial at Kiyohiko. "Take this Vongola Undecimo, only one can survive, this is the cure to the poison. Choose well" and with that he disappeared.

Reborn looked at Kiyohiko "Who will you choose?" he asked "As your cloud guardian told you, you only have fifteen minutes"

"C-cloud G-guardian?!" Kiyohiko cried.

"The Vongola Medics are on their way, I doubt they have the same antidote" Reborn said.

Kiyohiko closed his eyes and held onto the vial. He had made his decision.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hibari Kumiko stared at the students, as they left for their homes. Christmas break had started already. And the next time they would set foot inside the school, was next year.

_"I'm sorry" _she needn't turn around to figure out who was the one apologising.

"How many times do I have to say this?" she sighed, never bothering to turn around. "I do not need your pity, Vongola Eleventh" she said, tightening her grip on her arm. "…Just… leave…" she muttered, barely audible.

"I'm sorry, again, Kumiko-san" Kiyohiko said, before leaving her alone.

Kumiko took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The winter breeze blew past her, and she opened her mouth.

"_Amazing grace… how sweet the sound…"_

She began singing, the song that made her feel at ease. She had gotten hold of the lyrics when her childhood was stolen from her.

"…_that saved a wretch like me…_

_I once was lost, but now I'm found_

_Was blind, but now I see…"_

~*~*~*~*~*~

Christmas Eve came by, and it was celebrated in Takesushi. Yamamoto Takeshi came home, bringing along his wife- Tsuki, Sasagawa Ryohei and Hana; Gokudera Hayato and Haru; I-pin; Lambo; and surprisingly, Sawada Kyoko and the Vongola Decimo.

They had their own little party in the sushi restaurant. Takeshi and Tsubasa prepared the food, with the help from the ladies.

"I'm proud of you, Kiyohiko" Tsunayoshi said, as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "You have made it well through the trial…"

Kiyohiko looked away "…but there were sacrifices" he said "Kurokiri – no, Hibari Kyousei died in the process… I wanted to save them both… but… I couldn't" he confessed, looking away from his father "Why should you be proud of me, dad?"

Tsunayoshi sighed "Someday you'll understand how everything works, _Kyo-kun_" he said with a smile on his lips. "…but for now, it's time to relax and forget about everything that worries you" he added, pushing his son inside the restaurant.

~*~*~*~*~

A week later, they had received a letter.

_COSA NOSTRA ACCADEMIA_

_Dear Mister/Miss_______________:_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Cosa Nostra Accademia, where you will train to become a great and well-respected hitman, boss or subordinate. You are required to join, whether you want to or not. _

_Enclosed in this letter is a list of all the necessary books and equipment needed, some of which will be provided by the school. We advise that you keep this a secret among civilians; failure to do so may result to an unnecessary death. _

_Also, this letter will self-destruct in a matter of twenty seconds. _

_Sincerely, _

_Maria Antoinette Formazione_

_Headmistress_

~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

**Whew! That ends it for this arc. This is probably the longest chapter so far. Thank you for your reviews and comments! I'm still busy with all the homework our teachers gave us. I got the idea for the next arc from my classmates. See, we formed our own mafia group. In our batch I know at least three: The Oscurita Family, Stravecchio Family, and of course my family the Metafalica Family.**

**It made me think, what kind of interaction might happen between the three families… So I also made a fic about them… But I have yet to publish it. I fear that it may cause a fight among our groups. So… enough of my ranting!**

**(To the Members of the Oscurita, Stravecchio, and fellow Metafalica: **If you have read this author's note and if you feel interested in my other fic, please don't hesitate to contact me. You already know who I am (Oscurita and Metafalica) and if you don't (Stravecchio) please ask your Mist Guardian, she knows me)

**Ne, ne, did you expect what was going to happen?**

**Next Arc: COSA NOSTRA ACCADEMIA**

**Angelxgirlx21: **Salamat! Maligayang Bagong Taon!

**The Red King: **I think I didn't add that part… but maybe I'll be able to make him fly… somehow…

**Tsuna27: **Thanks!

**Anonymous: **I'll try to make things longer, thanks!

**Just call me BLANK: **Thanks!

**TWIZTED: **Thanks! I'll have to think things over, on the whole Byakuran part though, but it's a great idea! I like the idea of making Kiyohiko a bit different :D it seems exciting.

**POLL FOR THE REVIEWERS**

**PAIRINGS **

KiyohikoxKumiko – 6

KiyohikoxHana – 4

TsubasaxKumiko – 2

TsubasaxHana - 2

**Loathe it? Love it? Hate it? Like it? What do YOU think? Should I be killed by Hibari Kyouya's tonfas, or shall I face the hellish training of Reborn? Click the "Review" button now and be the first to murder the author—I mean, comment on the fic. **

**REVIEWS ARE WELL NEEDED IN ORDER TO CONTINUE THIS FIC**

_(I need at least five reviews per chapter)_


	14. Chapter 14

**[GENERATION XI: Vongola]**

.

.

_The Eleventh Generation of the Vongola_

.

.

_"Kuro-nii!" she called out, tears staining her cheeks. "Kuro-nii!" she ran forward, reaching out – trying to reach out for her brother. Even though she was constantly running, she couldn't reach him. "Kuro-nii!"_

_ "…You still like irises, ne? Kumiko-chan?" her brother suddenly said, before iris petals surrounded them. Kumiko stopped running, and stared at her brother. "…Be careful" he whispered, just enough for her to hear. "…and look forward…" and with that he disappeared. _

Hibari Kumiko snapped her eyes open. She breathed heavily as she sat up straight. It was a dream. She clenched her fists, and placed them on her chest. _'Kuro-nii…' _she thought. It still hurt. To be, unable seeing him during last moments… To wake up and hear that he was gone, before she could even say goodbye.

_But he wanted to die_

She knew that. Because _she _was supposed to kill him herself, but she had a weak heart and let her emotions get the best of her.

_ "…Kill me… Kumiko-chan…" he said, with a small smile on his face._

_ "W-what are you saying, Kuro-nii?" she asked. _

_ "…As long as I'm alive… they will come after me" Kurokiri said, not bothering to look at his little sister. "…I am only a weapon that humans created… in order to destroy other humans" Kumiko couldn't believe what she had heard "I might lose control and kill you and your friends…" _

She was given the chance, but her hands wouldn't move. The trio, plus Reborn, were being shown of the images of the past.

_"…W…hat….are you waiting….for…?" he wheezed out. _

_ "I can't!" Kumiko cried out "Kuro-nii…"_

_ "I'm already drained enough…" he said "Before the 'eye' fully opens…" he placed a hand on her cheek "…I'm sorry… I knew you couldn't do it…"_

_ And with that two gunshots rang out the room. _

Kumiko looked beside her, and saw a vase full of violet irises – her favourite flower. "Heh" she placed a hand over her eyes, as if preventing the tears from falling. Whatever she tried, she couldn't bring herself to _hate _irises. Because irises symbolized _faith _and _hope_ – the two things that still kept her alive.

_Faith _in her friends and family; and _Hope _for a new beginning. All she had to do was to look forward, and walk her path until she dies. She wiped her eyes immediately after hearing a knock on her door. "Who is it?" she asked in a cold and uncaring tone.

The door opened, and a man with spiky untamed hair and a pair of sharp amber eyes entered. He looked calm and she felt as if there was a sort of special air around him. "How are you doing, Kumiko-chan?" the man asked, smiling gently at her. "It's been a long time since I last saw you" he stated.

A sense of familiarity knocked into the young Hibari, and without even thinking, she muttered the words: _"Herbivore-jii-san" _she immediately flushed after saying that, and quickly covered her mouth. _'Stupid childhood' _she thought.

The man chuckled "I'm glad you still remember, Kumiko-chan" he said.

"Is there something you need, Vongola Decimo-san?" she asked in a business tone, remembering _what _the man's title is.

The Vongola Decimo took out an envelope from his coat pocket. "An invitation, from the Cosa Nostra Accademia, _everyone _is required to enrol in the school" he said.

"…Is that all…?" she asked.

The Vongola Decimo paused for a while "…I would like to explain to you _Hibari Kyouya's _rash actions during the _Morte Massacre_" Kumiko froze. The Decimo sighed "…it's been eight years… and I don't want to strain your relationship with your father any longer. Let me tell you this: _He never hated you or your brother."_

**~*~*~*~*~**

"I'm kinda worried of Kumiko-chan" Tsubasa confessed as he rested his head on the table "…she's been through a lot. Do you think she'll be fine?" he asked, turning to the person beside him – which was Hana.

"Kumiko-san is strong" Hana confessed, gripping her cup tightly. "She'll be okay" she said with a smile.

"Kyo-kun's old man ("The Vongola Decimo" Hana corrected, twitching slightly)… he told us that everything will be alright" Tsubasa said. "But I do wonder w—"

"What are you guys talking about?" Tsubasa sat up straight, after hearing Kiyohiko enter the room.

"Nothing" Tsubasa said in an instant, knowing that it was a touchy subject for the Vongola Undecimo.

Kiyohiko stared at the two, before letting them off. "What do you think of the Cosa Nostra Accademia?" he asked.

"We're willing to join, Eleventh" Hana said. "We're going to support you all throughout!"

"I think it's best for me to practice my skills" was Tsubasa's response "I can't let Igarashi…" he blinked twice before realization kicked in "What the heck happened to Igarashi?!" he asked.

"He's still confined in the hospital" Kiyohiko replied with a sigh "But he's healing just fine" he added "…Do you want to visit him?"

"…I thought he was dead…" Kiyohiko and Hana fell off their seats after hearing Tsubasa's remark. "Meh, I guess I still have to find a way to beat him" he laughed, scratching the back of his head in the process.

_'Do you really care for his safety?' _Hana and Kiyohiko wanted to ask. Igarashi and Tsubasa became good friends, after they had trained with each other. They, surprisingly, shared the same interests. But, Tsubasa was still a bit weary of Igarashi, because of his overprotective complex towards Kumiko.

"Are you three going somewhere?" Yamamoto Takeshi asked, as he entered the room.

"Just going to visit a friend, in the hospital" Tsubasa said.

Takeshi grinned "On your way, you wouldn't mind delivering a few goods, right Tsubasa?"

"U-um… Sure…" Tsubasa didn't know how to react, after seeing an evil glint in his father's eyes.

"Great! The delivery is on the counter, and the addresses are taped on the deliveries" Takeshi grinned "You can help out too, Hana, Kyo-kun"

_'How did we get into this…?' _

~*~*~*~*~*

"…Tell me, Vongola Decimo-san…" Kumiko stared outside. "How are the others?" she asked "Igarashi, Mizukuni, and Shizuka…"

"Igarashi-kun is resting in the hospital" Tsunayoshi explained, with his amber eyes closed "Mizukuni-kun is taking responsibility of the damages in Kokuyo – with some help from us, since the Vongola are also held responsible for the damages" his tone was serious when it came to Shizuka. "…and Shizuka was taken back to her family"

"Her family?" Kumiko asked. Wasn't Shizuka an orphan, saved by her brother?

Tsunayoshi sighed, brushing his hair with his right hand. "…the Gesso family…" he said, barely a whisper.

_'But wasn't Shizuka… Kuro-nii's secret keeper?' _she wondered in confusion.

~*~*~*~*~

"Yo, Igarashi" Tsubasa grinned as he entered the hospital room, with Hana and Kiyohiko in tow.

Igarashi blinked twice, taking his eyes of the book he was reading. "I didn't expect you guys to visit" he admitted, sheepishly.

"Well, we're heading out to Italy next week, so we thought we'd drop by" Kiyohiko said, not bothering to tell Igarashi about the Cosa Nostra Academy.

"So, how do you feel?" Hana asked, looking at the numerous bandages on Igarashi. His right eye was covered, and his left arm was on a sling.

"I'm feeling fine" Igarashi said "Surprisingly fine…" he blinked twice, noticing the trio gape at him. "D-did I say something wrong?" he asked, worriedly.

_'How can he say that, when we had forgotten about him during our fight in Kokuyo' _Kiyohiko wondered. (**A/N: **The authoress had forgotten about him too T_T)

"How can you be fine with such injuries?" Hana asked, pointing an accusing finger at the kendoka. "If I didn't know you, I would've thought you were a mummy" the three boys sweat dropped.

Igarashi took in a deep breath before opening his mouth "Maybe it's because of what I've seen, that makes me feel that these injuries are nothing" he confessed. "What happened to Kumiko-san?" he asked, bowing his head.

"She's at her home, resting" Tsubasa said. "Although we haven't visited her yet"

"She needs you guys… Please… go to her…"

~*~*~*~*~

"Practising target shooting? Mayuri Shiki?" the sun arcoballeno asked, watching the Cloud Guardian train, from a tree nearby. He dodged three blows that were aimed at him, with grace. "You're still too young to fight me" Reborn said, lowering his fedora hat.

The young man with long green hair – tied in a high ponytail; and blood red eyes, glared at the arcoballeno. "Is there something you want, arcoballeno?"

"Tell me, how much do you know about the 'Eye of Destruction'?" Reborn asked.

"Just like any average member of the Vongola family, who can get his hands on the library" Shiki responded with a smirk.

"Don't play games with me" Reborn said, pointing a green gun – that was once a chameleon – at Shiki. "Tell me everything"

"Che. It can't be helped" Shiki said, sitting down with his legs crossed. "I'll answer all of your questions"

Reborn smirked, jumping down from the nearby tree. "Who are the other families that know about it?"

"Quite a lot, actually: The Vongola, the Cavallone, the Morte – though they all died; the Giglio Nero, the Formazione, the Precedente, and lastly; the Gesso Family" Shiki said, toying with his revolver. It seemed as if he didn't care.

Reborn frowned after Shiki mentioned the Gesso family. It was a good thing that the Vongola family took one-step ahead of the Gesso family, by signing an alliance with the Giglio Nero family. Because of that, the Gesso family didn't take hold of the Mare Rings. Reborn knew how Tsuna did his best to rewrite the future. Were the Gesso family taking action again?

"Do you know who Shizuka – of the Gesso family- is?" the arcoballeno asked.

Shiki smirked "She's Kurokiri's secret keeper" Reborn pointed his gun at him "…and she's a run-away from the Gesso family"

"What else?" the arcoballeno asked, without lowering his weapon.

"That is all I know about her" Shiki said.

"I'll let you go this time" Reborn said, lowering his gun. "Nap time" he said while blowing a bubble through his nose.

Shiki sighed "Why didn't you just choose the road of the other arcoballeno? Why not let go of the responsibility?" he asked, before freezing after remembering his two former Spartan tutors: Lal Mirch and Colonello. Up to this day, he swore that they were spawns of the devil. In fact, _all _of his mentors were spawns of the devil – if not the devil themselves. He twitched upon remembering the worst of them all: _Rokudo Mukuro. _Whatever he did, the man wouldn't just die! He swore, the devil didn't want him back. "On second thought… never mind" he said, thinking how much worse things were if the Sun Arcoballeno was back in his original body - free of the curse.

~*~*~*~*~*~

(**A/N: **It seems that the authoress had forgotten about these two as well T_T)

"I can't believe Reborn-san drugged us, before they went to Kokuyo" Sasagawa Rai glowered. He wasn't supposed to be drugged too, but he had accidentally drank the drugged milk, sitting oh-so innocently on the counter. _'Note to self: Do not drink anything suspicious, ever again' _he thought.

"You were asking too much" Romero said, taking a bite out of his sandwich. "He probably only wanted to test Tsubasa-nii, Hana-nee and Kyo-nii"

"But still…" Rai sighed. Why was he assigned to look after this annoying little brat? He hated kids. Especially the annoying kind.

"I don't doubt Reborn's decisions" Romero said with a grin.

Rai face-palmed "You never do… Stupid fan-boy…" he sighed. Seriously, that boy needed to find a new idol – or maybe, a healthy obsession. Seriously, being kicked to the sky was not a healthy thing to experience.

~*~*~**~*~*~

Igarashi blinked twice as a letter landed on his lap. "Cosa Nostra Accademia?" he asked, reading the whole letter. "…Self…destruct…?" he said shakily. "Ack!" the young kendoka had let go of the letter, and it was now sitting quietly on the hospital room floor. "This isn't going to be pretty…" he muttered.

_BOOM!_

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note: **HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Thank you for all the reviews ^_^ it made my day. Anyway, I think I'm closing the poll. Since a few more original characters will be appearing from now on.

**Hajimeru Rinko: **^_^ Thanks. The whole self-destruct thing was something random that popped into my head.

**The Red King: **I kinda forgot about the two during the Kokuyo Arc _*scratches the back of the head in embarrassment* _so Reborn drugged them – supposedly it was Romero only since he was annoying for Reborn.

**TWIZTED: **It's all right ^_^ The academy explanation will probably appear on the next chapter. The cloaked guy is Mayuri Shiki aka Kiyohiko's Cloud Guardian.

**MiAquaN: **Thanks for the review ^_^

**HeartsTamago: **Thank you for the review. And I guess I just want a wake-up call, since I'm trying to balance school work, social life, and fanfiction altogether. Anyway, reviews are really a big help for me to continue my fics. It makes me think that people still read it. So I hope that answers your question ^_^ Sorry for being a bit… vague

**Willyfreak26: **Thanks! ^_^ I really appreciate it!

**POLL FOR THE REVIEWERS**

**I'M DECLARING THE POLLS CLOSED!**

A lot of OCs are appearing in the next arc.

Main Pairing for GXI: KiyohikoxKumiko (of course there'll be a few twists)

Thanks for voting ^_^

**PAIRINGS **

KiyohikoxKumiko – 8

KiyohikoxHana – 4

TsubasaxKumiko – 2

TsubasaxHana - 2

**Loathe it? Love it? Hate it? Like it? What do YOU think? Should I be killed by Hibari Kyouya's tonfas, or shall I face the hellish training of Reborn? Click the "Review" button now and be the first to murder the author—I mean, comment on the fic. **

**REVIEWS ARE WELL NEEDED IN ORDER TO CONTINUE THIS FIC**

_(I need at least five reviews per chapter)_


	15. Chapter 15

**[GENERATION XI: Vongola]**

**[To Italy; From Japan] **

.

.

_The Eleventh Generation of the Vongola_

.

.

In an unknown location, the pale moon light placed its gaze towards the marbled table with the built in chess board. The black bishop tumbled down; a black pawn was placed forward, standing just beside a white pawn; and then, the black king was beside the white bishop.

"…Too bad… Kurokiri-san…" a mysterious voice said with a sigh.

~*~*~*~*~*~

[Tokyo International Airport]

Kiyohiko was pretty tensed up. They were going back to Italy today. He looked at his two friends, at the bench before him. Hana was having a pretty hard time teaching Tsubasa how to communicate in English and Italian. It was a good thing Kiyohiko was raised in Italy, and he was good at communicating in different languages too. He knew how to speak Italian, English and Japanese – the three basic languages he needs.

His cousin, Sasagawa Rai, was probably dragged towards the food stands in the airport by Romero. The two were like siblings. Kiyohiko smiled at the thought. Sometimes he wished he had an older brother or sister.

He looked around and spotted Kumiko, near the airport windows. She was wearing a pair of earphones, in order to mute out the noisy crowd. He had never seen her cry. Even at her brother's death. She never cried – at least not in front of them.

At one corner, he spotted Mayuri Shiki – his cloud guardian. Shiki was watching the crowd pass by, with his arms crossed. He looked as if he was surveying his environment.

Kiyohiko's guardians were complete. And they were to ride the private Vongola jet, in order to reach Italy – specifically, the Main Vongola Mansion in Sicily.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kumiko gave out a deep breath. She stared as people bustled towards the airport. There were families and couples amidst the crowd, each smiling or laughing. She envied these people. They had nothing too serious to worry about.

They looked carefree.

"…_You can float in your dreams or gaze at the shadows  
in your quiet loneliness…  
You can sing a song or connect your feelings  
to greet this new day…  
You can grief at a parting or admire those old days  
Still, it will be sad…  
May it be crimson hairs or crimson clouds  
I will reflect them…" _(*)

She hummed a little, following the melody that was played through her mp3. It was one of her favourite songs, entitled—

"Reisha's Lullaby, right?" she looked up and saw a young man with long dark green hair with a pair of dark red eyes. She didn't reply, instead she stared at the young man. "Oi…" he poked her on her forehead "…are you listening, little girl?"

"Who the hell are you calling little?" she growled in response, slapping away his hand. "…just …go… away…" she muttered looking away. (**) "I want to be alone…"

The green haired boy sighed, before sitting down beside her "Too bad… I don't take orders from anyone" he said. Silence reigned over the two as Kumiko continued to ignore the strange young man, while the young man stayed silent.

_Mist and Clouds, two separate beings, albeit alike…_

"Mayuri-sama, Hibari-sama" they looked up and saw a flight attendant, with a golden emblem of the Vongola family, pinned on her coat. "The Vongola jet is ready" she said with a bow.

~*~*~*~*~*~

[Somewhere in Italy]

She _hated _this place. The duo-chromatic eyed girl stared at her room. It was full of anemones. The flower she detested the most.

It symbolized anticipation, and expectation. She scoffed, crossing her arms, were they expecting her to spill out Kurokiri's secrets? She did run away from home, and she _never_ swore loyalty towards the Gesso family. She was just a run-away child, whose parents were killed during her childhood.

In the Gesso family research lab, she was treated like an experiment because of her duo-chromatic eyes. She always claimed that she was born this way, because… well, she was. As long as she could remember, she had these pair of eyes. But then, the boss of the Gesso family thought she was special. They kept telling her that her eyes had a meaning. They kept whispering about an eye of destruction from the Morte Family.

She had, ran away because she didn't like the people in the mansion. And then she met, Kurokiri, who changed her detested name. He called her _Shizuka _because she didn't like to speak to him. But as time grew, her attitude towards everything changed. She would listen to Kurokiri's life story, and she would hear out his plans. He called her his 'secret keeper' and she liked it that way.

Kurokiri was recaptured by the Morte family, a year later and she had heard that the Vongola was keeping his existence a secret. She went to Japan, and met Mizukuni. Although they often fought with each other, they – although they don't admit it – were the best of friends.

Shizuka didn't even hear the knock on the door, and how the door knob clicked. She only felt shivers on her sptine as a man called out her _real _name – the name given to her by the boss of the Gesso family.

_"Campion –chan~" _(***)

She turned around and gasped. Her eyes widened in both fear and recognition. "Byakuran-san…"

[Vongola Jet]

"…So Vongola is Italian for clams?" Tsubasa mused, as he began reading a book Hana gave her. It was entitled: _How to learn Italian, for Dummies. _Kiyohiko sweat dropped. Hana was having a hard time teaching Tsubasa. She was muttering something about kendo idiots and learning Italian, as she read one of her favourite books: "Sherlock Holmes: The Last Bow".

He was startled when he saw Kumiko approach Tsubasa. She was still pale. And her eyes still showed grief and depression. She had a small smile on her face – _'She's still probably forcing herself' _Kiyohiko thought.

"Do you want some pineapple juice…Tsu-nii…?" Tsubasa's eyes widened in shock, he nearly dropped his book. It had been a long time since he heard Kumiko call her that.

"Sure, Kumiko-chan" Tsubasa smiled warmly and took a glass of juice from Kumiko's hands. "Thanks!" She smiled sadly, before going back to her seat which was located at the farthest corner of the plane. Tsubasa sighed, placing the book and the glass aside. He combed his hair with his right hand, not knowing what to do. He looked at Kiyohiko, as if asking him what he should do.

Kiyohiko gave him an apologetic smile. He too didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to advice. He didn't even know how to lead. He smiled wryly at the thought, how can he be the Vongola Undecimo?

He may not know how to manage a family. But he knew how to look at people and decide if they were good or bad. He had inherited the gift from his ancestors. He could sense a person's grief just by staring at his/her eyes. And he had decided at one thing:

Kumiko had changed. Her eyes were dull. Her skin –if he was correct – had grown paler. She grew thin, than before. And she looked as if she lacked sleep.

He couldn't take it. Seeing her like this. But what could he do? He was useless.

He cringed and let out a squeak, as he fell, face down on the carpeted floor. He did not need to guess to figure out who kicked him on the head.

"A Mafia boss must have confidence in his skills. He must also… protect, understand and help his family" Reborn said with his ever-so cold tone. "…especially at their darkest times"

He knew that! But what was he supposed to do? He was useless.

"I think you already know the answer there, Dame-Kyo" Reborn stated "…You just choose to look farther away from your goal" he smirked, before going back to his seat and taking a nap.

"Are you alright, Kyo-nii?" Kiyohiko blinked twice before looking up, to see his Lightning Guardian.

"I'm fine…" he wheezed out, before sitting up straight.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**End Notes:**

(*) Translated from the song "Reisha's Lullaby" sung by Yuuko Ishibashi from the video game Ar Tonelico II.

(**) To those who are confused. Kumiko wasn't informed of _who _killed her brother.

(***) One of the symbolic meaning of the Campion flower is "I fall victim"

**Author's Note: **The title of the chapter was inspired by Hetalia Axis Powers _*grins, while imagining Japan writing a letter to Romano ()*_ Sorry… I'm having my hetalia moments again _*sighs* _

Anyway, our teachers were kind enough to give us hell after coming back to school. -_-. There are a lot more things in my mind. Our exams will be on the third week of January, then after that we'll be having our prom. .. I'll be worrying more about our exams than the prom. ..

Sorry for the short chappie… a lot has happened… and I feel frustrated and a bit annoyed. :-

Till then, ciao ciao!

**The Red King: **Sorry for not making Rai and Romero appear in this chapter, much.

**Snowy Cherry-san**: Thanks! ^_^

**TWIZTED: **Thank you ^_^

**Hearts Tamago: **The next chapter will probably when they'll enter Cosa Nostra Accademia.

**Willyfreak26: **Thank you! ^_^

**Icedragon205: **Thanks! ^_^ There'll be a few scenes between Tsubasa and Kumiko, but they'll be more of a brother-sister interaction.

**Shirayuki99: **There'll be a few ShikixKumiko moments, and TsubasaxKumiko is more of a brother-sister relationship. Sorry if you don't like the _main _pairing…

**Animefreakanime: **Thanks! ^_^

**Loathe it? Love it? Hate it? Like it? What do YOU think? Should I be killed by Hibari Kyouya's tonfas, or shall I face the hellish training of Reborn? Click the "Review" button now and be the first to murder the author—I mean, comment on the fic.**

**REVIEWS ARE WELL NEEDED IN ORDER TO CONTINUE THIS FIC**


	16. Chapter 16

**[GENERATION XI: Vongola]**

**[Cosa Nostra Accademia] **

.

.

_The Eleventh Generation of the Vongola_

.

.

[Cosa Nostra Accademia]

In Cosa Nostra Accademia, rumours were spreading like wild fire. News about the Vongola Family's eleventh generation attending the academy was like food to the hungry souls of the teenage Mafiosi.

Marie Antoinette Formazione – the headmistress of the academy – was having trouble sorting out the files that needed to be signed. Her eyes widened when she spotted a letter with a familiar emblem on it. She snatched it immediately and read it silently.

["Dear Headmistress,

It has come to my knowledge that the Gesso family's next generation is attending your school. As the Vongola Decimo, I strongly _advise_ you to separate the Gesso family from the Vongola family, to avoid further conflicts between our two families.

Thank you for your time, and I hope you'll place it into consideration.

Signed:

The Vongola Decimo  
Sawada Tsunayoshi"]

"I guess, the two families haven't agreed to terms yet…" she sighed, before placing the letter aside. She took another folder with a label written in bold letters: "Vongola Family Profile".

"Miss Antoinette, the Formazione Quinto wants to have a word with you" the voice of her secretary managed to take her back to reality.

_'What does brother want this time…?' _she wondered.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kumiko grimaced as they arrived at the Vongola HQ. This place looked like the one she had visited as a child, but it was _a lot _larger – she noted. Her eyes wandered towards the garden gates. She took a mental note to visit it later.

"Whoa" Tsubasa didn't know what to say. He could only gape at the huge manor.

Hana smirked "_This _is the Vongola Headquarters, it had survived a lot of wars ever since the Vongola Primo's rule" she stated.

"…It's a historical site" Shiki commented. "…_all _of the Vongola bosses pass away in here" he said, looking at the Vongola Undecimo. He smirked "…or so I've heard. Well, maybe it's not all true, after all the Vongola Primo died in Japan, and the Vongola Terzo was assassinated, outside the mansion" he added "…I wonder who's the next Vongola boss to die here…"

Hana glared at him. He was purposely scaring the Eleventh! How rude!

"Oya, oya, it seems like you've certainly grown, Kumiko-chan" in an instant a tall man – which Kiyohiko recognised as his father's _official _Mist Guardian – stood in front of Kumiko. "It's a good thing you're growing to look a lot like your mother" he commented with a chuckle, patting her head "…but try smiling, it'll make you seem less like Kyouya-kun"

"…It's nice to see you too, Uncle Mukuro…" Kumiko muttered.

"Uncle?" Shiki raised his eyebrows. A smirk was plastered on his face "…and here I thought you were gay… you're the only Tenth Generation Guardian who hasn't been married yet…" (**A/N: **No offense Mukuro fans out there) he looked at how Mukuro had his arm around Kumiko, protectively. "…and now Pedophilia? You never fail to surprise me, master"

"Kfufu~" Mukuro turned to the Eleventh Generation Cloud Guardian. "You're still an eyesore Mayuri Shiki" he said with an eerie smile "…Do you really have a death wish?"

"No" Shiki said "Do you?" he asked "I mean, if Hibari Kyouya was to see you _with his daughter_. Then please tell me when you're planning you're funeral. Maybe I can even help organize it"

"Oya, oya. You do know the devil doesn't want me back?" Mukuro raised his eyebrow.

"Well, maybe Lucifer has already been replaced" Shiki shrugged.

"Hm…" Mukuro held his trident – which materialised out of nowhere. "…Let's see if your smart mouth can make you survive hell" he pointed his weapon at Shiki.

"Then, let's see if Lucifer has been replaced" Shiki returned a smirk as he took out a pair of pistols and pointed it at the Tenth Mist Guardian.

"Stop it, the two of you…" a deep voice said, and in an instant their weapons were snatched away by a burning gauntlet.

A pair of orange eyes, and an orange dying will flame told them of the person's status.

"Dad…" Kiyohiko breathed.

The dying will flame on the man's head subsided. He turned towards his son and smiled gently. "Welcome Home, son" he turned to Mukuro and Shiki "must you _always _exchange such greetings?" he asked with a sigh "…and Mukuro, you do know Kyou-san is going to _bite you to death…"_

"Kfufu~ I know very well" Mukuro replied.

Tsunayoshi stared at him before saying: "…Don't forget to invite me to your funeral" with a smile, that could rival that of the devil.

Mukuro had to wonder why people were talking about his funeral right now.

"…Maybe the Vongola Decimo can make the devil change his minds about keeping you, master" Shiki mumbled under his breath, making a pair of duo-chromatic eyes glare at him -which he ignored.

"Kumiko, your mother is waiting upstairs" the Decimo said "…she's in your room. Third room in the left wing"

"Arigatou"

~*~*~*~*~*~

A week had passed by faster than they had expected. They became busy with their lessons about the Italian language and culture. It was exhausting for both Tsubasa and Kumiko – who had been living in Japan for almost all their life.

"Augh" Tsubasa sighed as he rested his head on the table. "I can't believe you managed to learn multi-languages, Kyo-kun…" he muttered.

"Kumiko-san is doing well" Hana pointed out, hoping it would inspire the young Yamamoto.

"True" Kiyohiko agreed "She's been hanging out with Shiki-san too…" he added with a tone a bit darker than usual.

"Maybe that's why she's been doing better" Hana said thoughtfully, not noticing a deadly aura emanating from Tsubasa – who was still overprotective of Kumiko. "I mean, Shiki-san did grow up in Italy, heck, he was even trained by Lal Mirch, Colonello and Mukuro-san." Hana was still wondering how Shiki survived his training from hell.

"…She shouldn't hang out with that guy, much" Tsubasa muttered.

"Are you sure you're not just being overprotective?" Hana chided, crossing her arms.

"Even Kyo-kun agrees with me!" Tsubasa looked at Kiyohiko.

"E-eh?!" the Vongola Undecimo sweat dropped _'How did I get involved into this?' _he wondered "…W-well… Shiki-san is a bit… too… dangerous…" he muttered. "…After all, he killed Kurokiri-san…" everyone fell silent.

"…If Kumiko gets hurt… I'll kill him" Tsubasa growled as he hid his face behind his book.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"…idiot…" Shiki said, leaning on the bark of the three. "How long are you planning on draining your energy, just to master a stupid technique?" he asked. "The Eye of Destruction is gone, you can't possibly possess its power with it gone, hn?"

"…Is it really…?" Kumiko mumbled, standing up straight.

"What do you mean?" Shiki demanded, crossing his arms. "It had disappeared when the host died. Unless, of course, it was taken from him before the eye weakened…" he gave out a chuckle "Interesting, indeed!" s

"Shut up, you" Kumiko glared at the Cloud Guardian.

"Hm…" Shiki stared at her for a while, raising his eyebrow "…I'm still surprised that you forgave me for what I did… He _was _your brother"

"I didn't forgive you" Kumiko stated, taking hold of his weapon. "…and I guess, I never will" she added.

"I never asked for your forgiveness to begin with" Shiki shrugged, as he examined his revolver before pointing it at her "But, let me tell you this" he said with a smirk, his finger ready to pull the trigger. "…I was born as a killer – a murder, perhaps. If you dare, become a burden for the Vongola family, I will not hesitate to kill a weakling such as you" and with that he pulled the trigger.

"I'm not planning on becoming a burden" Kumiko stated, unnerved by the bullet that whizzed past her. "Idiot"

"Hn" was the curt response of the Vongola Eleventh Cloud Guardian. "If you want to master your _dear brother's _technique, why not ask my _master _for help, then? He's the _original _Mist Guardian of the Decimo, he's bound to help you out, after all he is your uncle, and he just _loves _to annoy the Decimo's Cloud Guardian…" he suggested with a smirk.

"I'll think about it, then" the teal eyed girl nodded.

"I'll leave you to your training, I still have a lot to do" Shiki yawned, and stood up straight.

"Like what?" Kumiko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"None of your concern, _little girl" _Shiki replied, walking away.

"I'm not a little girl…!" she hissed.

~*~*~*~~*~

_"__Al fine di raggiungere la pace, dobbiamo prepararci per la Guerra" _(In order to attain peace, we must prepare for war) a young man with snow-white hair and grey eyes muttered under his breath, with a smile plastered on his lips. He brought his hand to his head and touched the tattoo that was just above his right eye.

The tattoo was designed to look like the crescent moon, with a star just beside it.

_"Non sono d'accordo" _(I disagree) Shizuka spat.

_"Davvero?"_ (Really?) a pair of grey eyes looked at her, curiously.

_"La guerra provoca solo distruzione e morte"_ (War only causes destruction and death) she said. "Can't you understand?!" she cried out, changing her language into Japanese.

_"Siete voi che non riesco a capire, Campion-chan~"_ (It is you who cannot understand, Campion-chan) _"__L'equilibrio del mondo ... la pace e la guerra ... la vita e la morte ... è un ciclo"_ (The world's balance... peace and war... life and death...it is a cycle) those sharp grey eyes kept her frozen. _"Senza di essa il mondo crollerà"_ (Without it the world will collapse)

"Then tell me, is it part of the cycle that your _father_ almost destroyed the other parallel worlds?" she growled.

"The Vongola family did stop him, no?" the young man spoke in Japanese. "The cycle is still maintained…"

"Tch. I hate you – you and your father"

"Don't forget, Campion-chan. You cannot escape the Gesso family, no matter how far your run" the young man said, lowering the book he was reading. "…So tell me, what exactly is the secret of the _Eye of Destruction?"_

"You expect me to talk?" she scoffed.

"Not really, but I know a few others who might know…" the grey-eyed boy drawled, entwining his hands together and resting his elbows on the table before resting his head on his hands. "…The Vongola Decimo, Hibari Kyouya, Rokudo Mukuro, Mayuri Shiki… and, maybe even…. Hibari Kumiko – your beloved's sister…"

"You wouldn't dare touch Kurokiri-sama's sister!"

"Maa…"

There was a knock on the door, and a young man wearing a black suit entered the room. "Ayame-sama. Byakuran-sama is awaiting you in his office" Shizuka/Campion froze as she heard that wretched name.

"Tell, father I'll be there in a moment" Ayame said.

"Very well, then" the man bowed before leaving the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note: ** Sorry for the late-ness… I've been busy these past weeks… and our periodic exams were rescheduled. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope that you'll drop a review. ^_^

**theRedKing: **Sorry, I'm still getting Thunder and Lightning all mixed up…. I consult my fellow KHR-addicted-classmates and they keep giving different answers…. ^_^

**X-20 a StrikeFreedom: **I'll try to make it humorous ^_^

**Snowy Cherry-san: **Thanks :D

**Nylanalily: **Thanks :D

**Loathe it? Love it? Hate it? Like it? What do YOU think? Should I be killed by Hibari Kyouya's tonfas, or shall I face the hellish training of Reborn? Click the "Review" button now and be the first to murder the author—I mean, comment on the fic.**


	17. Chapter 17

**[GENERATION XI: Vongola]**

**[Cosa Nostra Accademia] **

.

.

_The Eleventh Generation of the Vongola_

.

.

[Cosa Nostra Accademia]

"It looks like a normal school to me," Tsubasa commented as they got out of the car.

"Welcome to Cosa Nostra Accademia, Vongola Undecimo and his Guardians," a woman greeted "I am Marie Antoinette Formazione, the headmistress of the academy. It is a pleasure to meet all of you"

"T-thanks…" Kiyohiko mumbled, not knowing how to respond.

"It's nice to see you again, Marie," Reborn greeted, tipping his fedora had slightly.

"You haven't changed one bit, Reborn," the young Formazione smiled wryly. "I hope you don't destroy the academy, like in my father's time…" she remembered the days when the Vongola Decimo entered the academy.

She was still a young child then and her father was the headmaster of the school, she could remember how explosions would come about in the academy during the Vongola Decimo's time. Whenever she would remember those times, she would have nightmares.

"Don't worry, I won't be staying in the academy just like last time," Reborn said, waving off her worries.

"You won't?" Romero and Marie echoed in confusion. Romero became disappointed, and hung his head low. He was threatened to behave, or else he had to spend time with the Undecimo's Cloud Guardian.

"I have a few other things to attend to…" Reborn said as he lowered his fedora hat. "I'm just here to escort Dame-Kyo to the academy"

"I see," Marie's brows furrowed. If the arcoballeno had something better to do, then that must mean there was something wrong.

"Have you received the Vongola Decimo's letter?" Reborn asked.

"Yes," Marie nodded "But I am afraid I cannot comply, the other families might think that the Formazione family is favoring the Vongola…" she stated, standing up straight.

"Hmph. I'll tell that to the Decimo, but I'm sure he won't be happy when he hears that you didn't take in his advice" Reborn stated.

"Tell him that I'm sorry, but things are rather complicated here," Marie forced a smile. "Under orders from the Formazione Quinto, we are not allowed to obey other families"

Reborn frowned "Tell your brother that this might become your family's downfall"

"Reborn?" Kiyohiko and his Guardians grew confused.

"Don't worry, Vongola Undecimo, this matter does not concern you, yet," the headmistress smiled gently. She turned to her bodyguards "Please show the Undecimo and his guardians around, I'll have to speak to Reborn"

"Right away, miss" a man clad in black bowed. "Please follow me, and I'll show you to your lodge"

As soon as the Vongola's Eleventh generation was gone, Marie lowered her voice. "I wanted to separate the Gesso and Vongola, but then I cannot disobey my brother… You know that I support the Vongola, even though I'm not supposed to"

"Yes, yes. I know," Reborn nodded "After all, your mother was part of the Vongola… You grew up to look like her, if I may point out"

"Thank you" Marie smiled a bit "…but my brother is still doubtful… maybe that's why he became the boss… because he trusts no one, not even his little sister"

"I don't blame him," Reborn said in a nonchalant way "…He's still angry at the whole mafia world, because of your mother's death"

"Is there anything you want to add, Reborn?" Marie asked, looking at her watch "I need to go back to my office"

"Keep an eye out for the Gesso family," were the last words that slipped out of the arcoballeno's lips before he boarded the car.

Marie sighed as she watched the back of the car "…Why do you want to suffer more of the curse, when there is already a cure, arcoballeno?" she wondered aloud before shaking her head and turning around "…Ever the mysterious one, eh, Reborn?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"T-this is the Vongola l-lodge?" Hana couldn't help but gawk at the worn out Japanese styled house.

"It looks old…" Romero commented, furrowing his eyebrows.

_"Si,_" their guide nodded, before opening the sliding door. "Most of the Vongola bosses that attended the academy were too fascinated with the _Land of the Rising Sun _because of the Vongola Primo"

"When was it last cleaned?" Rai asked, examining the cobwebs and collected dust.

"I believe the lodge was last opened during the Vongola Decimo's time" Rai whistled after the guide explained.

"That was a long time ago…" muttered Kiyohiko.

"…and the mistress still has nightmares when she thinks about that time too…" the man muttered to himself.

"Eh? Did something happen then?" Romero asked curiously, tugging the man's uniform.

"Please. Don't mind my incessant babbling," the man said, shaking his head. "…Anyway… each of your rooms – which are labeled according to your element - contains the school handbook, and the other needed materials in your stay. Your luggage, on the other hand, will be sent in a moment. Please do not hesitate to call the admin, if you have any problems during your stay. I shall now take my leave" he bowed and left.

"That man was weird," Romero said wrinkling his nose.

"Don't be rude," Rai said, glaring at the younger boy. "Respect your elders, kid"

"…Where's Shiki-san?" Kiyohiko asked, looking around.

"Eh? Wasn't he here just a moment ago?" Hana blinked twice before looking beside her, to find that the Eleventh Generation Cloud Guardian wasn't there. "Hm… weird…"

"He went to his room, while the Mafioso was explaining," Kumiko said in an indifferent tone.

"You saw him, Kumiko-chan?" Tsubasa asked, placing an arm around Kumiko's shoulders.

"Yes," she admitted with a nod, not even noticing Tsubasa, frown. "He said that he wanted to explore the academy a little more after settling in"

"Ne, Kumiko-san, do you want to explore the academy with us?" Hana offered with a smile as they fully entered the Japanese styled house.

"Sorry—", before she could continue, she felt someone tug the end of her blouse.

"You'll come with us, right, nee-san?", Romero asked, his eyes sparkling with anticipation.

Kumiko froze, she cursed inwardly as she saw that the young boy was hard to refuse. "F-fine…" she muttered. "But only for a while…!"

"Yay! Did you hear that Rai-nii?!" Romero pestered the young adult.

"I'll stay here, if you guys don't mind," Rai said, smiling as he realized that he could finally relax with that brat out of his hands. "Take care of the brat for me," he grinned.

_'He really enjoys this, doesn't he…?' _ Tsubasa, Hana and Kiyohiko sweat dropped.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"…Hm… It's been a while since I slept in a futon…!" Tsubsa chuckled as he stared at the said object inside the room.

The room is indeed simple. The futon was already placed in the middle of the room; a small table – with a small lamp on it - was added at the corner nearest the window; the closet was placed near the door; and there was a wooden block with the word: _Ame_ – engraved on it – that hung on the wall.

Tsubasa blinked when he picked up a leather covered book, on the table.

"_Cosa Nostra Accademia, handbook"_

He opened the book, and scanned the pages. He blinked twice when a plastic card fell from one of the pages. The young kendoka picked up the plastic card and examined it.

It looked like an ATM card, with an emblem of the Vongola family in front. There was also a name embossed on it: _Yamamoto, Tsubasa – Vongola Family, Rain Guardian. _

"I wonder what this is for…" he mumbled, stuffing the card inside his pocket. "Maa, I'll find out later" he grinned before standing up.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"EH?! Why do I have to clean the whole house?!" Rai cried out, not bothering to lessen his volume.

"Because you're the only one who wants to stay here…" Hana smirked evilly.

"…That doesn't explain—"

"Please, nii-san" Kiyohiko begged "…The only dusty parts are the living room, and the dining room. We'll clean the kitchen, once we come back…"

"Fine," Rai huffed crossing his arms. He had decided that cleaning was better than babysitting. "Bring home something to eat, alright?"

"Thank you!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"...This looks like a small town…" Kiyohiko commented, looking at the various shops and stands around the piazza.

"Look! There's candy!" Romero cried out aloud, dragging the nearest person with him, which happened to be Kumiko.

Tsubasa chuckled "This is the first time I've seen Kumiko-chan get close to another person…" he commented.

"What about Shiki-san?" Hana mumbled.

"Eh? What did you say, Hana-san?" Tsubasa asked with an eerie smile that made shivers run down Hana and Kiyohiko's spine. Who knew the young kendoka, also had a dark side?

"N-nothing!" Hana shook her head. She shouldn't have pointed that out, knowing that Shiki was someone Tsubasa didn't like…

"Okay then!" Tsubasa chirped.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Author's Note: **HUGE SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Classes will soon be over, and things are a lot more hectic than what I originally thought. I have an upcoming contest, so I have to train _extremely _hard, especially since I am pressured to raise our school's honor. Hope you enjoyed this chappie ^_^. The next chapter will probably be out, the next week, or so.

**Shirayuki99: **Shiki is, probably, my favorite character, other than Kumiko, in my fic. ^_^ So, yes, I _will _make a chappie about that. :D

**Applehead32: **Thanks! ^_^

**The Red King: **They only had two children. Sorry for making them disappear again. I just keep forgetting about them _*sweat drop*_

**Chocolatestealer: **Thanks ^_^

**K Double Prime: **_Maraming Salamat po! Mabuhay po kayo. _*grins*

**Loathe it? Love it? Hate it? Like it? What do YOU think? Should I be killed by Hibari Kyouya's tonfas, or shall I face the hellish training of Reborn? Click the "Review" button now and be the first to murder the author—I mean, comment on the fic.**


	18. Chapter 18

Donata Luca di Crisantemo was born and raised as a Mafia princess. Her father was the boss of the most powerful Mafia clan in **Southern Spain**, the Crisantemo famiglia. Since she had a brother, even though he was five years younger than she, she knew that she will not be able to inherit her father's title; and that from thereon her fate was sealed.

Her only purpose for the Crisantemo famiglia is for alliances with different families. She knew that she was going to get married to someone with a high status, approved by her father so she decides to set her sights on those who have higher ranks than her famiglia, like Gino Cavallone.

Donata did _everything _to catch Gino's attention, but her machinations were often foiled by the Cavallone heir's twin sister: Ginerva. Of course she _tried _befriending Ginerva; she showered her with presents, and kept on complimenting her. But Ginerva would not budge.

"_You are not worthy for my brother." _Ginerva had told her after she grew tired of Donata's cajoling. _"I know what kind of person you are," _she could never forget those piercing emerald eyes.

Though she had stopped coaxing Ginerva, she still didn't give up on Gino. Well, not until she had heard of the Vongola's heir.

"Sawada Kiyohiko, was it?" her blue eyes gleamed with fascination as she examined the Vongola Undecimo's profile. "He's not exactly my type but…," she tapped her manicured fingers on the table. "He _is _the heir to the most powerful Mafia famiglia known to mankind."

**[GENERATION XI: VONGOLA]**

**[Cosa Nostra Accademia]**

**.**

**.**

_The Eleventh Generation of the Vongola_

_._

_._

"Hibari Kumiko, am I right?" a young woman with long blonde hair and bright emerald eyes examined the young skylark from head to toe. "You sure have grown, a lot."

"Who are you?" she demanded, narrowing her teal eyes.

"How rude," the woman grinned, "Just like your father. Anyway, my name is Ginerva Cavallone, nice to see you, again, Kumiko-chan."

"Cavallone?"

"Gina!! Why didn't you wake me up?!"

Ginerva sighed before she turned around and placed her hands on her hips. "You will be taking over the Cavallone throne in a few years! Can't you take care of yourself?"

"Mou. I don't want to become the Cavallone boss! I just want to become a Mafia informant," a young man with messy blonde hair, whined.

"Too bad, Gino," Ginerva said. Kumiko could only raise her eyebrows. "Since you're the eldest-- ("Only by a few minutes!," Gino chipped in) – you have the right to the Cavallone throne." Ginerva sighed when Gino pouted childishly. "Stop acting like a child, Gino."

"I'm --- hey, who's she?" Gino blinked twice upon noticing Hibari Kumiko.

"Can't you remember? It's Kumiko-chan. Kiyohiko's Mist Guardian and Uncle Kyoya's daughter," Gina explained.

"Really? The last time I saw her, was after the Vongola Massac--," Gina hit her brother on the head.

"Idiot, don't ever speak of that matter," she whispered.

"…What do you want?" Kumiko finally asked.

"I just wanted to welcome you here in Cosa Nostra Accademia," Ginerva stated.

* * *

It had been three weeks since they started studying in CNA (Cosa Nostra Accademia). Half of their classes consisted of subjects that you would most likely find in any normal school, and the other half consisted of Mafia-related activities.

"Hey there, Kyo-kun!" Gino greeted, ruffling the Vongola Undecimo's hair.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Gino-nii," Kiyohiko said, fixing his messy hair. "Is there anything you need?" he asked.

"Actually… ," he looked around before whispering, "I'm hiding from Gina."

"What did you do this time, Gino-san?" Hana asked once she entered the living room.

"Well. I _accidentally _spilled juice on her homework, and now she's out on rampage," he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Apparently she worked all week to get her report finished..."

Hana stared at him, blankly before shrugging. "It's your problem; not ours."

"But you have to help me…," the future Cavallone boss whined. "Gina will kill me if she finds me!"

"As I said: It's your problem."

_"GINO CAVALLONE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU ARE SOOO DEAD!"_

Kiyohiko and Gino winced at the volume of Gina's voice.

"Good luck, Cavallone," Hana said, opening the sliding door for Gino to escape.

"Was Gino here?" Ginerva Cavallone growled, as she entered the Vongola cabin without asking for permission. "Don't lie to me, Kiyohiko."

"He just escaped," Hana explained, motioning to the sliding doors that led to the garden.

"What are you going to do with Gino-nii when you find him, Gina-nee?" Kiyohiko asked, curiously.

Ginerva tightened her hold on her Beretta pistol. "I'll either make him suffer so much that hell would look like paradise, or I could contact and pay Uncle Kyoya so that he can masticate Gino." Kiyohiko and Hana sweat dropped.

"Why not rewrite your report first?" Hana asked.

"I have an extra copy at hand," Ginerva shrugged. "But I want to make sure he learns his lesson… the hard way…"

"Ohayou!" Yamamoto Tsubasa greeted as he entered the room. He blinked twice when he saw Ginerva, "What's with senpai?" he asked, noticing the dark aura that she emitted.

"She's looking for Gino-san," Hana explained.

"Oh? I saw him go over the wall, and it looked like he's on his way to the Shimon territory," Tsubasa said.

"Thanks, kid," Ginerva patted Tsubasa on the back before she headed to the Shimon territory, muttering painful things that she would do to her brother in the process.

_'Good luck, Gino-san (Gino-nii)' _Kiyohiko and Hana sighed as one.

"Breakfast is ready," Rai called out, his head sticking out of the small opening from the sliding door, leading to the dining room. "Hurry up, if you guys want something to eat. The brat is stuffing himself with the food."

* * *

"Oof!" Gino rubbed his backside upon landing on a spiky bush. "Itetetetete…," he winced, rolling out of the thorn bush.

_"Ano… daijobu desuka?" _

Gino blinked twice when his emerald eyes met a pair of large blue orbs. His eyes trailed to the outstretched hand. "Ah, _Arigatou," _he said accepting the Japanese teen's hand that helped him stand up. "From what family are you?" he asked.

"A-ano, I don't know," he said, "I was just invited to study here, and I'm a bit lost," the Japanese teen confessed.

"Hm, you must be financially supported by some small family then," he muttered to himself before stretching a right hand: "I'm Gino Cavallone, by the way," the Cavallone heir.

"Nice to meet you," the violet haired boy bowed in response, "My name is Igarashi Kitsune."

"What happened to you?" Gino asked as he examined Igarashi from head to toe. The young lad was covered in bandages, with one of his arm on a sling. "Are you alright?"

"Um… accident…," Igarashi said. "It's a long story."

"I have time to listen," Gino grinned at him. "I'm hiding from someone right now, and I think I'll be staying here for a while."

"I don't think I should be telling you," the Japanese teen said, "They told me to keep it a secret."

"Hm. Oh well," Gino shrugged, he knew that some Mafia businesses were in omerta level.

"Ah!" Igarashi looked at his watch, "I need to go to the main office by ten," he said.

_"GINO!!!!"_

Shivers ran down Gino Cavallone's spine. "I'll show you the way to the main office," he offered. "I'm a junior student anyway. I know different shortcuts and other things about the school!"

* * *

"When will you learn, little girl?" Shiki sighed, leaning on the tree's trunk. "You simply cannot master Kurokiri's techniques without the 'Eye of Destruction.'"

"It can't hurt to try," Kumiko said stubbornly. Her eyes were closed and several small indigo colored flames encircled her.

"Hmph. Suit yourself," the Vongola's Eleventh Cloud Guardian shrugged, "I'm not responsible for you, anyway."

"Then why are you watching me train?" she asked, raising her eyebrow; she stopped summoning her illusions.

"Maa. It'll be interesting to see you _fail_ miserably," Shiki smirked.

"I _won't _fail," Kumiko stated, confidently.

"Hoh?" Shiki raised an eyebrow before straightening himself and walking towards the direction of the main building. "Well, there's still ten minutes till classes start. Are you coming, or not?" he asked, stopping in his tracks.

* * *

"That wimpy kid is the Vongola Undecimo?" Donata scoffed, lowering her binoculars. "I can't believe it!"

"Well, that's him," a young man with snow-white hair and grey eyes, stepped out of the shadows. "That's the Vongola Decimo, and the two with him are his Rain and Storm Guardian."

"They all look _weak,_" Donata wrinkled her nose to show her disgust.

"But he _is _the Vongola Undecimo, heir to the most powerful Mafia clan in the world," the young teen said.

"He's just your age, right?" Donata asked, facing the boy, "and in your year, too!"

"Yep!" the boy chirped, "but I hate him to the point of wanting to kill him~" he said in a voice that could make shivers run down your spine. Despite his huge grin, there was a tone of malice in his voice. Donata didn't dare question why.

"So is that why you are helping me, Ayame?" Donata asked. "Surely, there must be a reason for all this."

"I want you to distract him," Ayame said.

"Hmph. Suit yourself," Donata shrugged, "As long as I can get what I want. I don't really care what happens next."

"That's what I like about the Crisantemo famiglia," Ayame said. _'They are merely pawns of the Gesso famiglia.'_ "Well, I better run off to my class. See you later Donata-chan~"

* * *

"I finally found you, Gino!!"

"Ack!" the Cavallone heir missed a bullet by a hair. "Gina!" he croaked, slowly turning around. "L-look, I'm sorry for ruining your homework, and everything. Please just don't kill me!!"

"Of course I won't kill you," Ginerva said with an oh-so-sweet smile. "I'll make you rue the day you were born!!" She raised her pistol and aimed it at Gino, "You better run _baka-_Gino!"

"W-wait a minute!!!"

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Gino clumsily dodged the three blows that were aimed on his head. "Ginerva! Will you listen for once?!!"

Igarashi sweat dropped as he watched the two disappear into the horizon. He was forgotten, alone, and lost.

"What are you doing here, Igarashi?"

The Kokuyo kendoka turned around and saw Yamamoto Tsubasa, along with Gokudera Hana and Sawada Kiyohiko.

"You three!" he said, sighing in relief. "I thought I was going to be alone in Italy."

"You were invited to Cosa Nostra Accademia?" Hana asked, wondering what family had gave financial aid to Igarashi. There was a possibility that it was the Vongola, but the Vongola Decimo didn't say anything about the matter. "Do you know who funded you?"

"I don't," Igarashi shook his head. "I just got a letter, and when I asked my grandfather, he immediately kicked me out of the house."

Tsubasa grinned. "Once you get better, let's have another match!"

"Sure!"

**Author's Note:**

Gomen for the late update T_T. Yes, it's already summer here (and it's hot as hell), but I just finished my review classes for college entrance exams, and I still need to study by myself. T_T. Anyway, I'll try to update as much as I can.

HONTO NI GOMENASAI

_*goes back to studying* _


End file.
